


Dentro de ti

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, HP Big Bang en Español, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash, Spiritual, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la Batalla Final, Harry, sobrepasado por las pérdidas, desea escapar de tanto dolor, y su deseo se cumple: su alma se separa de su cuerpo. Como consecuencia, su vida se entrecruzará con la de Draco Malfoy más de lo que podría haber esperado en un primer momento.</p><p>Escrito para el Big Bang de Harry Potter celebrado en Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ahngie  
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.

**Capítulo 1**

La batalla había terminado y no podía creer que fuera cierto. Se suponía que debía sentirse mínimamente feliz por ello, pero no sentía más que dolor por todos los que habían caído y sus familias. Subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el dormitorio que había ocupado durante tantos años en Gryffindor, dejando atrás el Gran Comedor donde tantos lloraban la muerte de sus seres queridos o contemplaban los restos de Voldemort con una sonrisa cansada. Al llegar a su dormitorio, se tumbó en la cama y, sin apenas darse cuenta, las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Había cumplido con su objetivo. Había matado a Voldemort y ahora no sabía qué le deparaba el futuro.

Desde los once años había tenido una meta, un propósito, un destino, y una vez cumplido no sabía como continuar. Encontraba su vida vacía y sin sentido. No le quedaba nada salvo Ron y Hermione y ellos no le necesitaban. Siempre les había necesitado él: el fiel apoyo de Ron, la inteligencia de Hermione. Y él les había dado lo que algunos llamarían aventuras, pero él sabía que eso sólo era una manera suave de decir que les había dado preocupaciones, peligros y jugar continuamente a las cartas con la muerte. Les había arrastrado con él durante muchos años y era hora de dejarlos vivir su vida en común. Sin ellos ya no quedaba nada más que soledad y dolor. Un dolor insoportable incluso para él que había convivido con ello durante tanto tiempo, que a lo largo de los años había ido destrozándolo: sus padres habían dado su vida por él cuando apenas tenía un año, dos años atrás cuando había vuelto a tener esperanza de tener una familia le arrebataron a Sirius y esta última batalla se había llevado casi todo lo que le quedaba Remus, Tonks, Fred... jamás se perdonaría que el pequeño Teddy se hubiese quedado sin padres como él y no sabía si los Weasley podrían perdonarle por no haberse entregado antes. Si lo hubiese hecho quizás no serían tantas las víctimas. Incluso podía apenarse por Dumbledore, el viejo chupa caramelos que lo había utilizado durante todos esos años para su propósito, robándole la adolescencia y todo por eliminar a un loco que quería el mundo para él solo. Y era cierto que lo había conseguido, pero no estaba seguro de que el precio a pagar fuese menor que el beneficio.

Deseaba tanto desvanecerse, desaparecer, huir de aquel espacio, de aquel cuerpo que lo torturaba, de todo.

Apretó los puños con desesperación y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la varita de espino y núcleo de unicornio en su mano derecha. Debería haberla devuelto antes de retirarse, pero no había podido soportarlo más. Se incorporó y rescató las escasas fuerzas que conservaba para escribir una nota a Malfoy que más tarde le enviaría junto con su varita… a través de alguna lechuza del colegio. Ni siquiera Hedwig se había salvado de aquella masacre.

Volvió a tumbarse, todavía con la varita en la mano, y cerró los ojos deseando con todo su ser dejar de sentir esa presión en el pecho, el olor a sangre en su ropa, abandonar todo ese dolor junto a su cuerpo.

En ese momento la varita que sujetaba brilló y la etérea luz que emitía lo rodeó, después todo se volvió oscuro y, tal como era su deseo, dejó de sentir.

*****

–Harry... – le llamó Hermione con suavidad.

Eran las doce del mediodía del día siguiente. Le habían dejado dormir durante todo ese tiempo sin molestarle, pero ya debían marcharse, un Hogwarts medio derruido no era lugar donde habitar.

–Harry... – volvió a llamarle Hermione tocando su hombro esta vez.

–Harry... – repitió zarandeándole ligeramente y comenzando a preocuparse.

Harry siempre había podido dormir con ruidos y si estaba profundamente dormido hacía falta un buen grito para conseguir despertarlo, pero el mínimo toque era infalible.

–Harry, despierta. – dijo alzando un poco la voz. Pero el chico no se inmutaba y continuaba respirando pausadamente.

–¡Despierta! – gritó zarandeándole hasta el punto de incorporarlo y hacer que su cabeza se agitase de un lado a otro, pero su amigo no despertaba.

–Hermione, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ron entrando en la habitación alarmado por los gritos.

–No se despierta. – respondió angustiada mientras sacaba su varita. – _Rennervate_. ¡No se despierta! Ron, ve a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. ¡Rápido!

Minutos más tarde, Ron regresó acompañado de su Jefa de Casa y Madame Pomfrey. La profesora apartó a Hermione y la medibruja ocupó su lugar comenzando a hacer complicadas florituras con su varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sin que ninguno de sus hechizos surtiera efecto. Preocupada por la falta de reacción, se preparó para lo peor y realizó un último hechizo. Una fría luz azulada salió del cuerpo de Harry y Poppy se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo el grito que pugnaba por salir.

–¿Qué ocurre, Poppy? – inquirió McGonagall preocupada.

–¡Oh, mi pobre niño! Su... su alma no está en su cuerpo. – respondió llorosa – Pero tampoco ha pasado al otro lado.

Hermione terminó de derrumbarse, llorando sobre el pecho de Ron quien la rodeó con sus brazos.

–¿Pero entonces dónde está? – preguntó McGonagall con voz temblorosa.

–Harry ha estado sometido a una gran presión y esfuerzo. – Madame Pomfrey se detuvo un momento observando el estado del chico con tristeza antes de continuar – Desconozco qué ocurrió exactamente en el Bosque Prohibido, pero con saber que se entregó a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que cuando regresaron lo creían muerto, deduzco que fue una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte, una experiencia traumática para un chico tan joven. – suspiró apesadumbrada antes de concluir su explicación – Todo esto puede hacer que su alma se desprenda de su cuerpo como medida contra el sufrimiento.

–Pero volverá, ¿verdad?

–Se han dado muy pocos casos. No sabría decirte, Minerva. Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a San Mungo.

*****

 **Dos semanas más tarde...**

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy leyendo libro tras libro de leyes. Pasaba cada página con furia. Narcissa, sentada a su lado, mantenía el temple pese a que la actitud de su hijo ponía sus nervios a prueba.

Su padre había sido juzgado y condenado a Azkaban una semana antes, había sido de los primeros juicios. Él y su madre serían de los últimos. Ella no era mortífaga, pero sería juzgada por cómplice de los crímenes de su marido. A Draco lo juzgarían por haber sido mortífago, pese a que la desaparición de la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo indicaba que no había llegado a derramar sangre en su nombre para hacerla perdurar tras la muerte de su Señor.

Pese a que sus juicios se llevarían a cabo dentro de un par de meses como pronto, sabían que serían despojados de su varita de por vida a no ser que alguien declarase a su favor. Habían contado con el testimonio de Potter, al menos a favor de Narcissa como pago por haber mentido al Señor Tenebroso en el Bosque Prohibido, hasta que tres días antes “El Profeta” había informado de la delicada situación del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. De ahí que se encontrasen en la biblioteca buscando alguna fisura en la ley que les salvara.

Draco terminó otro libro, tomó unas notas en un pergamino y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Potter siempre encontraba la forma de estropear sus planes.

Desde que le conocía siempre había sido resistente como una mala hierba. Durante tantos años hubiese deseado que se encontrase en la situación que estaba ahora, fuera de combate. Y ahora que necesitaba que estuviese bien, enfermaba. Cualquiera diría que lo había hecho a propósito.

Una lechuza parda golpeó con su pico en la ventana y con un movimiento de su varita Draco la abrió. Aprovechaba la menor oportunidad que tenía para realizar cada uno de los escasos hechizos que le estaban permitidos.

La lechuza voló hasta él y posándose sobre la mesa extendió su pata. Draco cogió el pergamino y la pequeña cajita de madera que al contacto con sus dedos creció hasta alcanzar unos 30 centímetros. El ave se marchó sin perder un segundo mientras él desenrollaba el pergamino y comenzaba a leer:

 _Malfoy,_

 _Te devuelvo tu varita. Espero que te siga funcionando bien.  
Por si no se me presenta la ocasión de hacerlo en persona, dale las gracias a tu madre por salvarme la vida. Le debo una._

 _Harry Potter_

Draco abrió la caja con desconfianza, ya que Potter estaba en coma. Y en efecto, en el interior encontró su varita. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

–¿Qué te han enviado, hijo? – preguntó Narcissa con fingida indiferencia levantando la cabeza del libro que la ocupaba.

–Es una carta de Potter junto con mi varita. Te agradece que le salvases la vida. – respondió Draco pasándole la carta a su madre.

Dejó la varita que su tía le había dado para la Batalla Final perteneciente a alguna víctima del Innombrable sobre la mesa. Volvió a mirar su varita con devoción antes de cogerla con su mano derecha. Sintió un ligero hormigueo y decidió probarla.

–¡ _Lumos_! – gritó emocionado por tener su varita e inseguro por si funcionaría tan bien como antes.

Una potente luz salió de la punta de la varita a la vez que, camuflada por la intensidad del _Lumos_ , una más suave de un blanco puro salía del resto de ella fluyendo hacia la mano que la sujetaba y se extendía por el interior del cuerpo hasta desaparecer.

*****

Harry despertó desorientado y se desorientó aún más al ver quién estaba frente a él con un libro en el regazo y un pergamino en la mano. Narcissa Malfoy levantó la vista del pergamino y se dirigió a él:

–Debe de ser de las últimas cosas que hizo antes de entrar en coma. Una lástima que no escribiese algo más útil, como un testimonio de lo ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido.

Harry sintió como sus labios se movían en contra de su voluntad.

–Al menos me ha devuelto mi varita. – dijo con una voz que no era la suya. De hecho se trataba de una voz que conocía muy bien, esa forma de arrastrar las palabras sólo podía pertenecer a una persona: Draco Malfoy.

Observó mejor lo que había a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una elegante biblioteca, tras Narcissa había una gran librería de recargado estilo barroco. Estaba sentado en una butaca de aspecto cómodo junto a una labrada mesa de roble en la que había una montaña de libros, un pergamino y una pluma en un tintero. En su mano derecha... No, esa mano pálida, de dedos largos de pianista y manicura cuidada no podía ser la suya. Además en ella se encontraba la varita de espino de Malfoy.

Entonces comenzó a comprender a pesar de no querer. Estaba en el interior del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Alterado, intentó gritar sin éxito y de algún modo golpear su recipiente.

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–Creo que voy a tomar un descanso, madre. Me está dando jaqueca.

–Te vendrá bien, hijo. – convino Narcissa.

Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Harry seguía intentando hacerse notar haciendo sentir a su hospedador como si fuera a estallarle la cabeza. Se sentía cada vez más confuso. Cada movimiento que hacía Malfoy lo sentía como suyo y a la vez ajeno. Podía sentir como las piernas se movían, pero no el suelo bajo sus pies.

Malfoy llegó a la habitación y tras quitarse los zapatos se tumbó en la amplia cama con dosel y colcha verde y postes labrados en las esquinas. Suspiró y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo dejando a Harry en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Harry intentó relajarse para pensar con más claridad.  
Lo último que recordaba era haber derrotado a Voldemort, haber reparado su varita, pasar por el Gran Comedor y observar la desolación y tristeza que reinaban allí opacando la alegría por la victoria. Demasiado para él. Había ido a su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor a descansar. Recordaba haber escrito una nota a Malfoy, seguramente el pergamino que había visto sostener a Narcissa, y haberse sentido exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente.

Debía de haberse quedado dormido, porque no recordaba nada más hasta que había despertado en el cuerpo de Malfoy. No comprendía como había llegado allí. Sentía que había algo que se le escapaba, pero por más que le daba vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos no lograba averiguar el qué.

Había quien decía que a veces lo mejor en estos casos era dejar el tema para otro momento y ponerse a hacer otra cosa, que en ocasiones cuando menos te lo esperabas dabas con las respuestas que buscabas. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Decidió comprobar qué podía y qué no podía hacer.

Se concentró en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda e intentó moverlo. No lo consiguió y continuó intentándolo.

Todavía seguía esforzándose en su propósito sin haber hecho el más mínimo progreso, cuando Malfoy quitó el brazo sobre sus ojos y los abrió para mirar el reloj sobre su mesilla. Había pasado una hora descansando. Inspiró profundamente y se levantó despacio. Parecía que el dolor no había disminuido porque se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano mientras caminaba hasta el baño.

Cuando Malfoy se paró frente al váter, Harry deseó poder cerrar los ojos. Aquello era demasiado personal. Draco sacó el pene de su ropa. Era tan pálido como el resto de su piel y pese al shock Harry se percató de su considerable grosor y tamaño. La orina comenzó a salir y Malfoy cerró los ojos espirando, cosa que Harry agradeció junto con su incapacidad de sentir el miembro en la mano. Se lavó las manos y la cara y se quedó mirándose en el espejo. Harry se fijó en sus facciones relajadas. Sus ojos parecían más humanos sin esa frialdad a la que le tenía acostumbrado, habría quedado maravillado de no ser por la derrota que expresaban. Parecía tan cansado. Los ojos volvieron a cerrarse fuertemente y dio un profundo suspiro. Cuando de nuevo se vio reflejado en el espejo, sus ojos habían recuperado su frialdad habitual.

Con esa máscara en su rostro descendió al comedor, donde su madre le esperaba sentada en un extremo de la inmensa mesa de roble.

–Buenas tardes, madre. – saludó Draco sentándose frente a la mujer.

–Buenas tardes, hijo. ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Narcissa.

–He dormido, pero el dolor de cabeza no ha remitido.

–Deberías tomarte un día de descanso. – le recomendó su madre preocupada.

–No podemos perder tiempo. Tomaré una poción.

–No te acostumbres, Draco. Recuerda lo que ocurrió con la poción para dormir.

–No se va a repetir. – aseguró Draco – Pero no puedo soportar este dolor de cabeza por más tiempo.

Narcissa hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y Draco llamó a Sadie, la elfina doméstica, para que le trajese la poción que necesitaba.

La comida llegó a su fin y se desplazaron a la biblioteca. Draco tomó uno de los pesados libros que había dejado esa mañana sobre la mesa y se sentó en la misma butaca que había estado ocupando cuando Harry había despertado en su interior. Harry intentó seguir el ritmo de los ojos de Draco sobre las líneas que se desplazaban a gran velocidad, quizás leyese tan rápido como Hermione.

Sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Malfoy estaba leyendo e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para intentar seguirle el ritmo. Sin embargo, después de una hora casi no había comprendido nada entre la velocidad de la lectura y el texto lleno de tecnicismos. Sabía que era un libro de legislación, pero no sabía qué era lo que podía estar buscando.

Draco se detuvo cuando a Harry le faltaban cinco líneas para llegar al final de la página, y éste supuso que él ya había terminado. Cerró los ojos y los frotó con su mano derecha.

–¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? – preguntó Narcissa pasados unos minutos ante la inmovilidad de su hijo.

–Sí, la poción no parece haber hecho efecto. – respondió Draco abriendo los ojos lentamente.

–Si dentro de un par de horas persiste, deberíamos llamar a un medimago.

–Preferiría agotar todas las opciones antes que recurrir a un medimago. En una hora tomaré la poción _Subigum Morbus **[1]**_.

–Draco… – comenzó a reprender Narcissa.

–No voy a llamar a un medimago por un dolor de cabeza que seguramente una poción puede curar.

–Esa poción es muy potente, sabes que tiene muchos efectos secundarios.

–Conozco perfectamente sus efectos, madre. No te preocupes, sé lo que hago. – dijo firmemente – Aunque preferiría que la poción que he tomado hiciese efecto. – añadió con pesar.

Draco respiró profundamente antes de continuar leyendo dando la conversación por concluida. Por su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entornados, Harry dedujo que el dolor debía ser muy fuerte, pero no se preocupó, al fin y al cabo sólo era Malfoy. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que con ese estrechamiento de sus párpados su campo visual era menor y en consecuencia no le daba tiempo a leer su línea antes de que desapareciese de su vista.

Se escuchó un ¡plop! en la habitación seguido de la voz chillona de Sadie, quien consultó si debía traer el té, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la señora Malfoy.

Draco miró el reloj de la pared, faltaban cinco minutos para las tres. Había pasado una hora y media y el dolor de cabeza que había empezado esa mañana no había remitido. _“Es muy extraño se mire por donde se mire.”_ pensó Draco

Sadie regresó con el té que sirvió al gusto de sus amos en sus respectivas tazas.

Draco tomó un sorbo de té que caldeó su cuerpo. Seguidamente indicó que le trajese la poción _Subigum Morbus_. Pese a lo reconfortante que pudiese ser el té, no podía combatir su terrible jaqueca.

La elfina le entregó el vial y él procedió a tomárselo.  
Harry deseó que le hiciese efecto, así podría leer mejor.

–Si no te hace efecto, avisaremos a un medimago. – escuchó que la señora Malfoy decía a una distancia mayor que a la que realmente estaba.

Su visión se empezó a hacer borrosa.

–Ya empieza a desvanecerse. No será necesario. – contestó Draco en algo que pareció un susurro aunque Harry sabía que no había sido así.

Era lo que Malfoy había dicho, se estaba desvaneciendo. Al ser consciente de ello, Harry intentó luchar. Sintió como si alguien le agarrara e intentara arrastrarle a un lugar oscuro y lejano. El pánico le invadió al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos no servían de nada contra aquello que le llevaba. Su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa, más incluso que cuando iba sin gafas, y después comenzó a oscurecerse gradualmente hasta que no quedó ni el más mínimo rastro de luz. No podía sentir nada, ni siquiera si continuaba en el cuerpo de Draco, y poco después tampoco pudo pensar.

*****

La luz fue penetrando en su mundo o quizás era él quien atravesaba la oscuridad y se abría paso entre la niebla.

Escuchó a Draco despotricar contra el _Estatuto Internacional del Secreto_ de los Magos señalando cada fisura en él. Su voz se oía muy lejos y se concentró en ella intentando acercarse. Parecía que funcionaba, porque empezó a vislumbrar la figura de Narcissa frente a él. Al parecer estaban en la gran mesa del comedor. Poco a poco comenzó a apreciar los rasgos del rostro de la mujer, el postre casi terminado en los platos. Finalmente sintió la cuchara de postre en la mano derecha de Draco que hacía girar distraídamente entre sus dedos, el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, el movimiento de sus labios y lengua al hablar. Se sintió aliviado al poder escuchar a Draco con claridad. ¿Quién le iba a decir que alguna vez Malfoy le haría sentir algo bueno?

Debían de haber pasado cuatro o cinco horas ya que la cena estaba llegando a su fin.

Draco continuaba hablando con pequeñas interrupciones de su madre. Harry no estaba prestando atención. Pensaba en la oscuridad, en la nada de la que acababa de escapar. Pensaba en el miedo que había tenido a que después de todo fuese a morir por una poción para el dolor de cabeza, lejos de sus amigos, sin que nadie supiese qué había ocurrido con él. Esta vez no había Horrocruxes de por medio, no había vidas en juego por las que arriesgar la suya, esta vez hubiese muerto por nada.

Draco hundió su cuchara en el mouse de chocolate, la llevó a su boca y Harry se sintió decepcionado al no poder saborearlo. Los movimientos de la lengua de su hospedador le indicaban que lo estaba degustando, disfrutando de su sabor al máximo antes de decidirse a deglutirlo. Harry lo envidió. Deseaba saborear ese postre de chocolate, deseaba vivir, y no pudo más que preguntarse por qué todo le pasaba a él. Por qué ahora que podía vivir su vida sin nadie intentando matarle se veía recluido de aquella forma.

El último trozo fue consumido, la cuchara fue pasada por le plato distraídamente apurando los restos de chocolate. Harry se habría conformado con esos restos, con poder sentir el sabor de ese rico chocolate que le llenaría de energía después de la oscuridad a la que había estado sometido, igual que lo hacía con los dementores. De haber podido habría lamido el plato hasta dejarlo reluciente, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

Draco dio las buenas noches a su madre y tras pasar por la biblioteca a coger un libro, se desplazó a su habitación. Se sentó en una butaca de color verde incluso más cómoda que las de la biblioteca, y empezó a leer. Pero dos hojas después tuvo que dejarlo ya que se le cerraban los ojos. Con un movimiento de varita se puso el pijama y tras lavarse los dientes con parsimonia, se metió en la cama esperando que el día siguiente fuese mejor, que encontrasen algo útil en los libros y sobre todo que no tuviese más insoportables dolores de cabeza que aumentasen su sufrimiento.

Harry podía asegurar que Draco no tardó más de cinco minutos en caer en brazos de Morfeo y él se enfrentó a la noche más larga y oscura que había vivido hasta entonces, y a la que sin duda seguirían muchas.

Cuando Draco despertó para empezar un nuevo día, Harry no pudo sentirse más agradecido. Después de tantas horas sin poder hacer otra cosa más que pensar en su situación, en su vida y su futuro inexistente, creyó que se volvería loco.

Draco se levantó con renovada energía. Harry casi podía sentirla fluir a gran velocidad por su cuerpo. Sus ojos pasaban por las líneas de los libros a mayor velocidad que el día anterior. Parecía querer recuperar el tiempo que el dolor de cabeza le había hecho perder. A media mañana Harry desistió, le resultaba imposible leer a esa velocidad. ¿Qué era Malfoy? ¿Un ordenador?

Harry se alegró mucho cuando Sadie apareció en la biblioteca anunciando que la comida estaba servida. Aunque toda esa alegría pronto se vio opacada por la frustración que le producía comer alimento tras alimento y no poder saborearlo, ni siquiera olerlo.

Esa tarde se presentaba tan monótona como la mañana, y lo habría sido de no ser por la desagradable interrupción que se produjo a las tres y media de la tarde.

Sadie anunció la presencia de dos aurores en el recibidor de la mansión. Draco y su madre no se mostraron sorprendidos. A golpe de varita recogieron los libros y se dirigieron al salón donde esperaron a que los aurores llegaran guiados por la elfina.

Tras un seco ‘buenas tardes’, los aurores revisaron sus varitas. Primero fue Narcissa y después Draco. El segundo entregó la varita que había estado usando los últimos meses. Cuando terminaron de analizarla, entregó la de espino explicando que la había recibido el día anterior.

–La señorita Granger debió indicar que enviaba una varita. Pensamos que iba a enviar una simple carta. – dijo el Auror Davies a quien había entregado su recientemente recuperada posesión, sorprendiendo a Draco que había pensado que esa carta había sido revisada como el resto del correo y confirmando sus sospechas acerca de como Potter había podido hacer aquel envío.

El auror procedió a hacer un _Prior Incantato_ y comenzaron a salir los hechizos de limpieza, _Accio_ y hechizos de marcado para los libros hasta que llegaron a ese primer _Lumos_ y después la varita permaneció durante un tiempo brillando suavemente pero sin que se llegase a desvelar ningún hechizo. El auror parecía estar a punto de dar por finalizada la inspección cuando la varita dejó de brillar y volvieron a salir hechizos: _Expelliarmus_ , _Protego_ , _Lumos_ , _Expelliarmus_ , _Aguamenti_ , _Expelliarmus_ , _Crucio_ …

Draco apretaba los dientes, maldiciendo a Potter, a Granger y ya que se ponía a Weasley y a todos los antepasados del Trío Dorado, por no haber limpiado la varita antes de enviársela.

En los ojos de los aurores se reflejaba la incredulidad y en sus labios se había ido dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo a medida que salían los hechizos de ataque. El Auror Davies detuvo el encantamiento y el otro, el más emocionado de los dos, dijo en tono jactancioso:

–Sabía que te acabaríamos pillando Malfoy. Enhorabuena chico, te has ganado un billete directo a Azkaban.

–Yo no he hecho todos esos hechizos. – replicó Draco – Esa varita la ha utilizado Potter durante meses. Sean razonables, me la enviaron ayer.

–¿Estás acusando a Harry Potter de hacer maldiciones imperdonables? – inquirió el auror como si las palabras que acababa de escuchar fuesen el mayor insulto jamás pronunciado.

–Es lo que dice la varita. – rebatió Draco.

–¿Y cómo sabes que fue Potter quien la utilizó? ¿Tienes pruebas?

–En Pascua los Carroñeros capturaron a Potter y le trajeron aquí. Obviamente consiguió escapar y en el proceso me quitó mi varita. – dijo señalando la que el Auror Davies sostenía. – Puede preguntarle a Granger o a Weasley, ellos estaban con él.

–La confiscaremos hasta entonces.

–Yo no he incumplido las restricciones. ¿No hay ningún encantamiento con el que puedan comprobar cuando se realizaron los hechizos?

El Auror Davies le observó durante unos segundos, parecía estar pensando si darle esa oportunidad. El otro estaba claro que no pensaba otorgársela.

– _Prior Incantato_ , _sociare Tempus_. – concedió finalmente.

Volvieron a salir los hechizos y junto a ellos la fecha y hora flotaba retrocediendo. Malfoy decía la verdad, los hechizos que tenía prohibidos hasta llegar al _Crucio_ habían sido realizados el uno y dos de mayo.

–Interrogaremos a la señorita Granger para que confirme tu historia. – aceptó contrariado el auror. – De todas formas no puedes tener dos varitas.

–Preferiría que se llevasen esta otra. La que usted tiene es la que compré en el Callejón Diagon a los 11 años, ésta es otra que me dieron cuando perdí la mía. – dijo Draco tentando su suerte.

–La requisaremos como prueba hasta que se confirme tu versión de los hechos. No puedo limpiarla hasta entonces. – explicó el auror. – Después ya veremos si te la devolvemos.

–Potter quería que la tuviera. – replicó Draco apostando su última carta.

–Volveremos dentro de unos días. – dijo el auror ignorando su comentario, y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida no dando pie a una réplica más.

 

–Sentémonos Draco. – dijo Narcissa señalando los sofás oscuros que había junto a ellos. – Un té nos vendrá bien.

Draco apretó los puños, su magia, un poco descontrolada, hacía tintinar los cristales de la gran lámpara de araña que iluminaba el salón. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que había recuperado su varita y ya se la habían quitado de nuevo. No podía creerlo, aquello era indignante.

La elfina apareció en el salón ante el llamado de su madre y ésta se dispuso a ordenar:

–Trae té… – Narcissa se interrumpió observando a su hijo – Té y valeriana, Sadie. Será lo mejor.

–Draco, haz el favor de sentarte. – pidió Narcissa, a quien la rigidez de su hijo comenzaba a exasperar, cuando las infusiones aparecieron en la mesita de café.

Draco se sentó obediente, aunque si le pidieran su opinión, Harry diría que el rubio se había sentado como acto reflejo. Con lo agitado que estaba dudaba mucho que pensase en sus acciones. Él lo comprendía, sabía lo que era perder tu varita y cuando te habías hecho a la idea de que nunca la volverías a tener, recuperarla. Esa era una de las razones que le había impulsado a devolvérsela.

Narcissa le tendió a su hijo una taza con valeriana y éste la tomó con la misma indiferencia con que se había sentado. La mujer le analizó durante un instante antes de decir con un suspiro cansado:

–Será mejor que te bebas eso y te vayas a tu habitación a descansar un rato, no quiero que acabes con dolores de cabeza como ayer. – no consiguiendo reacción alguna a su mandato, tomó un sorbo de su té antes de continuar hablando. – Entiendo como te sientes, pero no merece la pena que te disgustes tanto. En cuanto confirmen con Granger o Weasley las fechas te la devolverán. No osarían contradecir a su amado Salvador ni aunque se encuentre en coma.

–Espero que tengas razón. – dijo Draco dejando caer sus hombros y recostándose en el sofá.

–No te preocupes, dentro de tres o cuatro días como mucho tendrás tu varita de vuelta. Confía en mí. – le reconfortó Narcissa apartando unos cabellos rubios que tapaban el rostro de su hijo.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su infusión antes de dejarla en la mesa. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre y ésta comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Narcissa depositó un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza y Draco con un suspiro cerró los ojos, concentrándose en esas caricias y relajándose cada vez más.

Harry estaba sorprendido con la forma de interactuar el uno con el otro. Siempre había pensado que Narcissa sería tan fría como Lucius, pero por lo visto se había equivocado. Al parecer eran muy diferentes de puertas para dentro a como se mostraban a los demás. Harry ya sabía que la mujer tenía corazón, de no ser por su instinto maternal él no seguiría vivo, pero nunca pensó que lo expresase más allá de una fría preocupación por la vida de su descendencia.

Satisfecho ante tal revelación, pensó que quizás su vida hasta que consiguiese regresar a su cuerpo no iba a ser tan aburrida como había creído en un primer momento. Los Malfoy eran muy complejos y su curiosidad innata le impulsaba a querer averiguar qué era lo que escondían tras esas máscaras de hielo con que despertaban cada mañana.

*****

Los días se sucedían en la biblioteca sin encontrar nada que les pudiese ayudar en el juicio. Cada día era la misma rutina, sólo alterada por el día aleatorio de la semana en el que los aurores reconocían sus varitas.

Harry se desesperaba. Odiaba esa vida. Detestaba estar todo el día en la biblioteca. Después de una semana ya no sabía qué hacer: leer le aburría, estaba cansado de esa carrera incesante por seguir el ritmo de Draco y de tantos tecnicismos y textos en inglés antiguo; y la alternativa era perderse en sus pensamientos o intentar salir de allí, lo que siempre acababa con Draco drogándole con aquella horrible poción.

Los Malfoy sólo dejaban los libros para comer y dormir. Esas dos actividades tampoco agradaban mucho a Harry. Las noches se le hacían eternas, era como tomar esa maldita poción con la diferencia de que tenía sus pensamientos para continuar atormentándose. Y las comidas podrían ser entretenidas cuando hablaban de otra cosa que no fuese lo que acababan de leer, siempre y cuando obviase la frustración que le suponía comer sin saborear. Los Malfoy comían cosas realmente exquisitas y era una verdadera pena no poder probarlas.

Tras una semana en esa situación, Harry enfocó su problema de un modo distinto. Empezó a pensar que si la magia era lo que le había llevado allí, en vez de concentrarse en su fuerza de voluntad para intentar salir o mover alguna parte del cuerpo en el que estaba, debería utilizar su magia. Y gracias a eso su situación comenzó a mejorar.

Dos semanas y varias aterradoras experiencias con la poción _Subigum Morbus_ después, aprendió a enfocar su magia para poder hacer uso del sentido del gusto, olfato y tacto. Y a partir de poder utilizar ese último sentido tuvo algo nuevo en que pensar, ya que desarrolló una adicción por sentir la suavidad de la piel de Draco.

Al principio se decía que sólo lo hacía para asegurarse de que podía usar todos los sentidos, que era perfectamente normal. Unas semanas más tarde comenzó a aceptar que sólo utilizar el tacto cuando Draco se aseaba, ya no lo era tanto, porque nunca había sentido el menor interés por sentir la textura de las hojas, de los cubiertos o las sábanas. Cuando en las eternas noches el esperado amanecer pasó a ser en su mente el momento del baño, pensó que quizás, y sólo quizás, se sentía atraído por Draco.

El verdadero problema comenzó la segunda mañana después de que finalizaran la búsqueda en la biblioteca sin resultado alguno.

Aquel día Draco se levantó con una sonrisa y se dirigió con pasos lentos al baño. Nada más cerrar la puerta se estiró con un bostezo antes de empezar a desnudarse mientras la tina se llenaba. Una vez estuvo llena, eligió los jabones que ese día quería usar y sin más ceremonia se metió en el agua templada. La tina de mármol blanco y estilo clásico tenía un banco sumergido. Draco se sentó en él y con un movimiento de su recuperada varita de espino su cabello comenzó a ser lavado. Mientras tanto, él pasó las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección.

Harry sabía en qué momento de la eterna noche se había originado esa erección. Recordaba la respiración agitada de Draco. Había sido lo más entretenido de la noche y también lo más perturbador. Una vez que su respiración se hubo normalizado, había intentado olvidar esa dureza y podía decir que lo había conseguido hasta ese instante. Pensó en detener la concentración de su magia para no sentir como se acariciaba. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón se veía incapaz de detenerse.

Draco se acarició suavemente a lo largo de su miembro con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba por su pecho haciendo endurecer un pezón y luego el otro.

Cerró los ojos y tomó su polla con mayor firmeza acelerando sus movimientos y eventualmente presionando la hendidura de su punta.

Harry deseó que Draco no hubiese despertado, porque aquello podía volverle más loco que la oscura noche. Sentía los movimientos de Draco, la suavidad de su piel, su calor y escuchaba sus gemidos. Él mismo se sentía excitado, o eso creía, era un sentimiento extraño porque no podía expresar su excitación de ningún modo.

El rubio arqueó totalmente su espalda y echó la cabeza para atrás cuando un ronco último gemido salió de su garganta al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Unos minutos más tarde abrió los ojos y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire se sumergió en el agua para aclarar su pelo y poner fin a su baño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin una erección que había comenzado a preocuparse.

Harry se sentía frustrado. ¿Cómo aliviaba un alma su excitación? Para su hospedador había sido muy sencillo, pero él se sentía todavía excitado. Necesitaba más. Sabía que no debería haber utilizado el tacto. Al excitarse había provocado que su magia emanara sin control y en consecuencia no sólo podía sentir, sino también podía oler los jabones del baño.

Intentaba echarle la culpa a esa alteración de su magia, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de creérselo. Si no había detenido el uso del tacto había sido porque no le había dado la real gana. Había querido sentirlo, recordar lo que era una buena paja. Pero el sentimiento que había quedado era como si justo antes de correrse hubiese tenido que detenerse y como fuera guardarse la polla en los pantalones y continuar con su día. En resumen, una tortura.

Se había alegrado de que terminasen de investigar, pero si eso significaba sufrir con sus erecciones matutinas prefería volver a la aburrida rutina.

Por desgracia para Harry las cosas empeoraron todavía más.

Dos días más tarde, Draco decidió que necesitaba salir, que no tenía suficiente con su mano, y si tenía que permitir que los aurores le pusieran un hechizo localizador y relacionarse con muggles lo haría, porque no soportaba un día más encerrado en casa.

Esa noche Draco salió de su casa vistiendo una camisa negra con detalles en hilo gris, vaqueros oscuros y tras considerar si sus botas de piel de dragón resultarían extrañas entre los muggles, decidió no arriesgarse y se puso unas botas de cuero. Con su pelo libre con algún mechón cayendo sobre sus ojos estaba impresionante. Esa noche Harry no le habría recriminado por pasar demasiado tiempo en el espejo, al contrario, deseó que explotase su carácter narcisista y se observase durante horas.

Draco se apareció en el Soho y tras dar un par de vueltas, decidió entrar a un local de música ensordecedora y luces parpadeantes donde cientos de cuerpos bailaban unos junto a los otros.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió la única bebida que le resultaba más o menos conocida: whisky. No era de fuego, pero tenía un pase.

Con el vaso en la mano paseó su mirada por la pista buscando su presa. Una vez localizó a un chico moreno que movía sus caderas sensualmente, dio un último trago a su segunda copa y se abrió paso entre los cuerpos que se movían frenéticamente hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Se paró detrás de él, con apenas unos centímetros de separación y comenzó a bailar. Pasados unos minutos, el moreno se giró y le observó descaradamente de arriba abajo con sus traviesos ojos azules y su cara de niño bueno. Pareció complacido. Draco sonrió seductoramente y puso una de sus manos sobre la cadera del joven. Continuaron bailando, acercándose cada vez más hasta quedar totalmente pegados. Se miraron a los ojos, el deseo reflejado en los de ambos, no necesitaban más. Sus alientos se mezclaron hasta que sus labios se fundieron con los del otro en un largo y húmedo beso.

Harry lo sintió y envidió a ese chico que era besado con tanta pasión por el rubio.

El muchacho se pegó todavía más de forma que ambos pudiesen atestiguar la excitación del otro y sus manos se perdieron en el pelo rubio y bajo la camisa. Draco colocó una de sus manos sobre el cuello del otro atrayéndole y profundizando el beso, mientras la otra descendía por su espalada hasta llegar a su trasero y apretar una de sus nalgas. El moreno gimió dentro del beso y se separó. Tomó la mano que había llegado tan abajo y le invitó a seguirle hasta el baño donde se encerraron en uno de los cubículos.

Harry no pudo negar los celos que estaba sintiendo por más que lo intentó. Celos por todo lo que el chico le estaba haciendo sentir tocando esa piel que durante semanas había sido suya, por la satisfacción con que el rubio salió de aquel baño. Porque estando allí encerrado nunca podría hacerlo, y en caso de que finalmente lograse recuperar su cuerpo, sabía que Draco le odiaba tanto como él lo había hecho hasta que había conocido como era el rubio realmente.

Regresaron a la mansión de madrugada. Draco satisfecho y agotado. Harry confuso y alterado debido a lo que había presenciado y sentido. No había podido dejar de pensar en ello y no pudo dejar de hacerlo en toda la noche.

Nunca había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en sexo, mucho menos a como es que hacían los gays para que una polla entrase en tan reducido espacio. Siempre supuso que dolería y que había que ser un poco masoquista para dejar que te hicieran aquello. Pero a ese chico no parecía haberle dolido mucho, es más, parecía haberlo disfrutado tanto o más que Draco.

No dejaba de resultarle extraño y provocarle sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado su razón le decía que aquello dolería, quizás ese chaval tuviese el culo ya acostumbrado a esa invasión y por eso había podido salir tan feliz del baño, pero su culo era un orificio únicamente de salida. Por otro lado, deseaba ser el causante de esa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, anhelaba estar con él.

La mañana llegó sin que hubiese podido aclararse.

Draco, complacido con la experiencia, decidió repetirla cada noche.

*****

Draco llegó a su casa bien entrada la noche como llevaba haciendo toda la semana y se extrañó de ver a su madre sentada en el salón.

–Buenas noches, madre. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado.

–Hace unas horas ha llegado un mensaje del Ministerio. – respondió Narcissa con tono solemne, a la vez que cogía un pergamino de la mesa de café y se lo tendía a su hijo.

Draco se acercó a cogerlo de manos de su madre y leyó con rapidez. Como siempre, Harry trató de seguirle el ritmo y cuando los ojos se detuvieron en un punto de la carta Harry estuvo seguro de que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: _“¡Oh, mierda!”_ No era muy elocuente, quizás Draco lo expresara de otra forma, pero el concepto sería el mismo. Draco se había detenido donde decían que su juicio y el de su madre sería el 4 de agosto, eso era dentro de dos escasas semanas.

Tras unos segundos continuó pasando sus ojos por las letras hasta llegar al final. Harry apenas pudo hacerse una idea de lo que decía con las palabras que le dio tiempo a leer e intuyó que Draco tampoco lo había leído realmente.

–Hasta mañana. – dijo incapaz de decir algo más, dejando el pergamino en la mesa de café y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

–Draco, ya lo hemos leído todo. – dijo Narcissa acompañando a sus palabras con un lánguido suspiro.

–Debe de habérsenos escapado algo. – replicó deteniéndose a medio camino y encarando a su madre.

–Hemos hecho un trabajo minucioso. Yo confío en mi capacidad lo suficiente como para asegurar, después de dos meses de búsqueda, que ninguna de las incoherencias legales que hemos leído nos es de ayuda para nuestro caso. Y creía que compartías mi opinión. Al menos eso dijiste hace una semana.

–Es cierto. Lo dije, madre, pero y si…

–Si no encontramos nada cuando pudimos leer con relativa calma, no lo vamos a hacer ahora. Deberías ir a descansar, deberíamos hacerlo ambos. – dijo la mujer levantándose del sofá en que había estado sentada. – Mañana será otro día.

Draco asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, aunque no parecía muy conforme a juzgar por el paso acelerado que llevaba. Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio cogiendo con fuerza el picaporte, su brazo estaba tenso como si estuviese conteniéndose para no cerrarla de un portazo. Se apoyó en la puerta, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos fuertemente a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su pelo. Harry pudo sentir como la magia de Draco fluía hacia el exterior. Por un momento se extrañó de ese hecho, hasta que se percató de que si podía sentirla era porque también fluía la suya. Escuchó un cristal romperse cuando comenzaba a dejar de sentir la presión en sus dientes y sus ojos, la tensión en los músculos del slytherin. Inmediatamente Draco abrió los ojos, respiró profundamente para calmarse, y papeles y libros de su escritorio junto con las lámparas de las mesillas dejaron de levitar cayendo súbitamente sobre los muebles. Harry volvió a sentir los músculos que empezaban a relajarse, como el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba con cada respiración. No podía creer que había estado a punto de separarse de él.

Una vez consiguió regularizar su respiración, caminó lentamente hasta los cristales rotos de la ventana, se agachó, tomó uno y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Parecía confuso. Quizás nunca había roto una ventana con su magia.

Dejó el cristal y con movimientos lentos sacó su varita y ejecutó un Reparo. Paseó su mirada por la habitación y reparó las lámparas que habían quedado reducidas a pedazos al caer, esta vez sin contemplaciones, a eso parecía estar acostumbrado. No encontrando nada más que arreglar, fue con pasos lentos hasta el baño. Abrió los grifos para llenar la tina, regresó a la habitación para coger su pijama y se desnudó con un movimiento de varita.

Harry dejó de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de salir del cuerpo de Draco para observar la desnudez de éste.

Draco se metió en la tina y, como de costumbre, Harry concentró su magia en la mano enjabonada que recorría el níveo cuerpo. Se extrañó de no poder sentir la piel que acariciaba la mano y puso mayor empeño. Pero por más que lo intentó no obtuvo otro resultado mas que el rubio acabase llevándose una mano a la cabeza debido al dolor creciente. Harry desistió, dándose cuenta de que al haber estado a punto de salir de Draco junto con su magia debía de haberle debilitado.

Molesto por haber perdido una de las buenas cosas de estar encerrado en ese cuerpo, se dispuso a observar; tampoco es como si tuviese otra opción.

Minutos más tarde, Draco descansaba en su cama o al menos lo intentaba, porque no paraba de dar vueltas y con cada vuelta aplastar la almohada y tirar de las sábanas. Esa noche no parecía encontrar la postura.

Harry también estaba preocupado. Debía regresar a su cuerpo como fuera. Sabía como había llegado allí, pero no sabía como salir. Muchas veces había implorado volver a su cuerpo, pero al parecer aquello sólo servía para sacar el alma de su cuerpo, no para devolverla.

Pensó en la forma de hacer perder el control a Draco como lo había hecho un momento antes, pero nunca había podido influirle mucho, salvo por los dolores de cabeza no tenía ningún poder sobre él. Además no sabía qué pasaría una vez se desligase de él. Su cuerpo estaba en San Mungo, muy lejos de Whitsire, y no estaba seguro de como llegar hasta allí. También podría ser que su alma se dirigiese automáticamente a su cuerpo, pero eso sería demasiado fácil y de acuerdo con su experiencia nada era tan sencillo. Cada vez que pensaba en todo el lío de varitas que le había llevado a acabar con Voldemort con un _Expelliarmus_ , se ponía malo.

Draco había parado de dar vueltas y su respiración era tranquila. Al parecer había conseguido quedarse dormido. Harry decidió seguir su ejemplo viendo que sus pensamientos no le llevaban a ninguna parte y se concentró en dejar la mente en blanco y crear sus propios sueños hasta que la luz volviese a llegar a su mundo.

*****

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó bien entrada la mañana. Viendo que casi se le juntaba el desayuno con el almuerzo, decidió tomar algo ligero.

–Buenos días, hijo. – saludó Narcissa a la vez que retiraba la silla frente a él en el momento en que Draco se llevaba una segunda cucharada de cereales a la boca.

–Buenos días, madre. – respondió él.

–Has descansado bien. – afirmó más que preguntó observando su rostro con ojo crítico. – Espero que hayas reflexionado sobre lo que hablamos anoche.

–Sí. Tenías razón madre. No conseguiremos nada volviendo a buscar.

–Comprendo que la sorpresa no te dejase pensar con claridad en ese momento.

Draco asintió y continuó comiendo.

Una vez hubo terminado, Narcissa volvió a hablar:

–Creo que deberías ir a San Mungo.

– ¿A San Mungo? – preguntó Draco desconcertado.

–Sí, para averiguar el estado de Potter y qué es lo que le ocurre realmente.

–No creo que me lo digan, madre.

–Todo depende del modo en que lo enfoques. – dijo Narcissa con una ladina sonrisa.

Draco imitó su sonrisa y prestó atención al plan de su madre.

 ** _Continuará..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**[1]** Subigum Morbus_ : significa subyugar la enfermedad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Draco estaba agradablemente sorprendido; el plan de su madre había funcionado.

Había ido a San Mungo y había esperado hasta que Granger había aparecido. Le había explicado su situación tal cual era, que si le interesaba la recuperación de Potter era porque necesitaba que testificase en el juicio. Hermione, con mirada desconfiada, le había dicho que no sabían cuando despertaría o si despertaría, ni la forma de despertarlo, que estaban investigando, pero había pocos casos como el suyo. Draco le había hablado de su gran biblioteca y de su disposición a ayudar por un beneficio común. Hermione se había quedado mirándole. Harry conocía muy bien esa mirada. Esa mirada que te hacía sentir como una de las tortugas de clase de Transformaciones de tercer año a la que analizabas antes de decidir de qué color querías tu tetera. Y supo que Draco se estaba sintiendo así por el movimiento nervioso de sus manos en los bolsillos. Por como apretaba los labios parecía estar conteniéndose para no hacerla saber que no era una de esas tortugas y ya podía dejar de mirarlo de esa manera. Por suerte, la gryffindor tomó su decisión antes de que no lo soportase más y tirase por tierra su plan.

En ese momento, se encontraba en la habitación en que estaba el cuerpo de Potter. Se había quedado parado en la puerta, impresionado al verle tendido en la cama, con esa expresión relajada en el rostro. Siempre le había visto luchando, furioso, triste, riendo, y en ese momento se veía tan indefenso que parecía irreal. Además las luces azuladas de los hechizos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales le daban un aspecto etéreo que no ayudaban mucho a mejorar la visión.

Harry también quedó afectado pese a haber experimentado en tercero como era verse a uno mismo. Odiaba los hospitales, pese a estar acostumbrado a año sí y año también acabar en la enfermería del colegio, siempre intentaba salir de allí lo antes posible. Con sólo pensar que llevaba más de dos meses tendido en esa cama se le revolvía el estómago, o se le revolvería si en ese momento lo tuviese.

–Lleva así desde el día de la Batalla Final. Esa tarde fue a descansar a la Torre Gryffindor y no ha vuelto a despertar. – explicó Hermione.

–¿Sabéis por qué? Es decir, ¿se debe a que matase a ya sabes quién o…? – preguntó Draco todavía sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo en la cama.

–No, Voldemort no le echó ninguna maldición. – le interrumpió.

Harry pudo sentir el ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Draco al escuchar el nombre del que había sido su Señor por mucho que parecía querer controlarlo.

–Malfoy, no puedes decírselo a nadie. – continuó diciendo como si nada.

–Mi madre puede ayudarnos a investigar. Puedes confiar en nosotros, no lo contaremos. – dijo Draco y ante la reticencia de Hermione añadió – Te doy mi palabra de mago.

–Bien. – aceptó finalmente. _“Lo que sea por traer a Harry de vuelta.”_ pensó.

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y procedió a contarle lo que Madame Pomfrey les había dicho y más tarde los medimagos de San Mungo habían confirmado.

–Estos meses he estado buscando los casos de los que habían hablado y sólo en uno de esos casos el alma regresó al cuerpo, pero no dice si el alma volvió por sí sola o realizaron algún conjuro.

Draco se quedó un momento en silencio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo que le indicaba a Harry que estaba reflexionando.

Por su parte, Harry se había venido abajo después de escuchar a Hermione. Ella siempre encontraba la solución a todo. Si decía que no sabía como devolverle a su cuerpo, significaba que estaba acabado. Ya podía olvidarse de tener una vida y vivir la de Draco.

–¿En qué años se dieron esos casos? – preguntó Draco aún pensativo.

–El primer caso fue en 1346, en 1392 el que regresó a su cuerpo un año después, ambos durante la quema de brujas, el tercero en 1612 durante las revueltas de duendes y el último en 1749 cuando los vampiros infringieron el _Estatuto Internacional del Secreto_ , al parecer se encontraba cerca del lugar del suceso. – contestó Hermione con su habitual modo acelerado de recitar datos.

–Siempre se han dado cuando ha habido una gran convulsión en la sociedad. – Draco se acarició un segundo la barbilla antes de continuar. – O quizás haya habido más casos, pero no han sido registrados. Puede que se confundiesen como un caso normal de coma.

–Es posible. – reconoció ella.

–¿Qué hechizos habéis probado para despertarlo?

–Aparte de los tradicionales para una persona inconsciente, intenté hacer un hechizo de invocación hace un mes, pero mi magia afectaba a los hechizos de monitoreo y, aparte de que no parecía surtir efecto, los enfermeros me echaron. – explicó Hermione indignada – Dijeron que si volvía a hacer algún hechizo sobre él me restringirían las visitas. Me parece absurdo. No puede ir a peor, y los hechizos que tienen puestos sobre él son sólo para comprobar sus constantes, no le ayudan a que siga con vida.

Harry podía estar seguro del día exacto en que su amiga había realizado el hechizo. Recordaba que estaban en la biblioteca leyendo como de costumbre, cuando la sensación de que alguien le llamaba y era su deber acudir había alterado la monotonía de esa tarde. Ciertamente había intentado seguir ese impulso, de hecho, pese a saber que le era imposible separarse de su hospedador, no había podido parar hasta que Draco había tomado una nueva dosis de _Subigum Morbus_. Harry se estremeció internamente ante los malos recuerdos que le traía esa poción. Esa fue la última vez que se esforzó demasiado en hacer algo como para provocarle dolores de cabeza al rubio.

–¿No has pensado en sacarlo de aquí? – preguntó Draco – En dos meses no ha habido ningún cambio, si no pruebas a hacer algo para que vuelva, no lo hará.

–Claro que lo he pensado, el problema es el papeleo y los estúpidos burócratas del Ministerio. – dijo Hermione y Harry supo que si ella hablaba de esa forma del Ministerio era porque debían de estar acabando con su paciencia. – Si tuviese un familiar directo o un tutor, pero no lo tiene. O como si no lo tuviese, porque sus tíos no quieren saber nada, ya intenté convencerlos.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Draco tomó la palabra:

–Si hicieseis presión, tú y tus amigos héroes de guerra podríais acelerar el proceso.

–No sé, no creo que a Harry le gustase que abusásemos de la fama. – respondió sentándose en una silla junto a la cama y tomando la mano de su amigo.

Draco levantó una ceja escéptico. –Mira Granger, si no lo sacas de aquí te aseguro que ni le gustará ni le disgustará, porque se quedará en coma hasta el día en que su cuerpo muera; y entonces te preguntarás cómo fuiste tan imbécil como para no haber intentado traerle de vuelta.

–Puede que haya aceptado tu ayuda, pero no pienso soportar tus insultos. Estoy esforzándome por dejar atrás todos los rencores de Hogwarts a fin de que podamos trabajar juntos para curar a Harry, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Me he limitado a mostrarte la cruda realidad ya que con tus ridículos sentimientos te niegas a verla manteniéndole en esa cama. Siempre pensé que eras la más práctica de los tres, pero está claro que me equivoqué.

–¡Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy! – dijo ella con rabia en la voz y en los ojos.

–La verdad duele, ¿no? – replicó Draco mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y Harry tuvo que reconocer que había que tener agallas para enfrentarse a Hermione en ese estado de furia, ni él ni Ron se habían atrevido nunca. – Piénsalo y mándame una lechuza cuando cambies de opinión y de actitud.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación no dando tiempo a que la furiosa gryffindor dijese nada más.

*****

Draco llegó a su casa con una sonrisa de triunfo, incluso se sirvió una copa del mejor whisky para celebrarlo. Con ella en la mano fue al jardín donde le esperaba su madre.

–Buenas tardes. Me alegra ver que has decidido tomar un poco el aire, hace un día espléndido. – saludó Draco mientras entornaba los ojos ante el potente sol que le daba en la cara.

–Buenas tardes, Draco. – respondió Narcissa con una sonrisa, conocedora del significado del buen humor de su hijo. – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Draco dio un sorbo a su bebida, lo paladeó lentamente antes de tragar y procedió a relatar lo ocurrido.

–Fue un poco arriesgado decirle eso. – comentó la aristocrática mujer una vez Draco hubo terminado su relato.

–Aunque me pese decirlo, Granger es inteligente y no es tan orgullosa como para no reconocer una oportunidad cuando se le presenta. Escribirá, no hay de qué preocuparse. – la tranquilizó Draco.

–Si estas seguro de eso, empecemos a investigar. – propuso su madre levantándose de la tumbona en que había estado sentada – No hay tiempo que perder.

 _“Cuanto antes comience a tener algo en que gastar el tiempo, antes dejará de hacer esas escapadas nocturnas que no le aportan nada bueno.”_ pensó Narcissa.

Pasaron el resto del día en la biblioteca. Eventualmente, Draco miraba a la ventana como si esperara que una lechuza entrase de un momento a otro.

Al cuarto día de búsqueda, todavía no habían encontrado nada. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo que todos esos días Draco había esperado que ocurriese, aunque no del modo que había previsto.

Estaban en la biblioteca después del descanso de la hora del té, cuando la elfina Sadie anunció que Hermione Granger esperaba en el recibidor. Su ama ordenó que la acompañase hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Harry se alegró de volver a ver a su amiga y de haber podido habría sonreído al ver ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos mientras recorrían las paredes cubiertas de libros.

–Buenas tardes, Granger. – saludó Draco.

–Buenas tardes Malfoy, señora Malfoy. – respondió el saludo saliendo de su ensoñación. Narcissa hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? – inquirió Draco.

Hermione odió que el slytherin se hiciese el desentendido. Estaba claro a lo que había ido, pero Draco parecía estar esperando una disculpa que ella se resistía a dar. Recordando su propósito de dejar Hogwarts atrás, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y claudicó.

–He sacado a Harry de San Mungo. Tenías razón. – dijo entre dientes – Allí no iba a mejorar. Me gustaría contar con vuestra ayuda.

Los labios de Draco se estiraron casi imperceptiblemente.

–Por supuesto, Granger. Sabía que acabarías entrando en razón. – dijo Draco recibiendo una mirada asesina – Hemos empezado a buscar, aunque todavía no hemos encontrado nada.

–Bien, pues ¿por dónde empiezo? – preguntó aliviada de que no siguiese metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

–Toda la pared de la izquierda son libros de enfermedades y medimagia. Tras leer un libro le ponemos un hechizo de marcado, _Signum Perlego **[2]**_. Coge el que quieras.

–¿Deseas un té? – ofreció Narcissa cuando Hermione ya se dirigía hacia la estantería.

–No, gracias. Ya tomé antes de venir.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione, pensando que después de todo sí había resultado ser la más práctica, y Harry aprovechó para observar a su amiga. Su pelo seguía tan enmarañado como siempre, tan largo como la última vez que la vio en la Batalla Final. Se fijó en que también estaba tan delgada como entonces y cuando se giró con un par de libros en la mano, vio que su rostro y ojeras también eran muy similares. En todo ese tiempo debería haberse recuperado y por su culpa no lo había hecho. En ese momento deseó más que nunca regresar a su cuerpo, no quería hacer sufrir a sus amigos, por bastante les había hecho pasar ya.

 _“Espero que encontréis la forma de sacarme de aquí.”_ pensó.

Pasaron la tarde sin otro sonido que el pasar de las páginas y el movimiento de libros que entraban y salían de la estantería para ser depositados en la mesa.

Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta la salida y antes de dejarla marchar preguntó:

–Entonces, ¿qué has hecho con Potter? – preguntó casi sin escupir el nombre, mejora que alegró mucho a Harry – ¿Tienes un lugar adecuado, con suficiente espacio donde dejarlo?

–Sí. Tenemos espacio de sobra. Le he puesto los hechizos de monitoreo por si acaso. – respondió Hermione.

–Nos vemos mañana, Granger. – dijo Draco con un ligero deje en la voz indetectable para quienes no le conocían que indicaba su molestia. Obviamente había esperado sacar más información. – Puedes venir también por la mañana, si quieres.

–Gracias, Malfoy. Hasta mañana por la mañana. – se despidió Hermione deseando que el día siguiente fuese mejor.

A pesar de la ausencia de resultados se sentía esperanzada. En el rápido vistazo que había echado a los libros que había en la biblioteca, no había visto casi ninguno de los que había consultado en los dos meses anteriores. Los libros que había estado leyendo abarcaban ámbitos que, si bien no eran de Magia Oscura, sí se encontraban en la delgada línea que la separaba de la magia convencional. Y dado el inusual caso de Harry, se inclinaba a pensar que en esa línea había más posibilidades de encontrar alguna solución.

*****

Los días pasaban sin resultados. Mañana y tarde buscaban sin cesar, apenas sin cruzar palabra más que para saludarse y despedirse. Hermione devoraba los libros cada día con más avidez.

Draco en dos ocasiones había pagado su frustración con los muebles de su habitación, apenas una patada o un puñetazo antes de recuperar el temple e irse a dormir. Aunque quizás el término dormir no fuese el correcto, más bien se echaba en la cama. Conforme el día del juicio se acercaba cada vez dormía menos y el tiempo que lo hacía no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, descargando los nervios que no expresaba despierto. La cuarta y quinta noche había pasado gran parte de ella en la biblioteca. La sexta su madre le descubrió y tras una larga discusión logró que dejara sus escapadas nocturnas.

Narcissa mantenía la compostura pese a que parecía tener el sueño ligero, pues alguna vez tras la discusión había ido hasta la habitación de Draco, cuando éste, en una de sus tantas vueltas, había caído de la cama.

Por su parte, Harry pensaba en la forma de hacer que Draco se diese cuenta que había un alma más en su cuerpo a parte de la propia. Hasta el momento no había averiguado el modo de hacerlo. Intentar mover alguna parte del cuerpo era impensable, si en todo ese tiempo no lo había conseguido dudaba mucho que lo fuese a hacer ahora. La única opción posible era su magia. La verdad es que había una forma muy sencilla. Sólo necesitaba que Draco usase su firma mágica para algún documento oficial. Podía alterar su firma de forma que el resultado fuese una mezcla de ambas magias. Pero Draco no estaba por la labor de dejarse ver en el Mundo Mágico y mucho menos en el Ministerio de Magia, donde con las nuevas medidas de seguridad la entrada requeriría su firma.

Hermione cambió de libro cerrándolo, marcándolo y devolviéndolo a la estantería, y cogiendo el siguiente con la rapidez que sólo se adquiere con la práctica diaria.

Los dos Malfoy continuaba leyendo sin inmutarse. Harry había dejado de leer y se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras se relajaba con el rítmico pasar de las hojas, hasta que pasados unos minutos un fallo en el ritmo le hizo dejar sus reflexiones. Draco seguía leyendo en la misma posición y por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Narcissa que seguía enfrascada en la lectura con el mismo porte aristocrático de siempre. Sin embargo, Hermione se había detenido en una página y se había pegado tanto al libro que apenas podía ver su pelo. Parecía haber encontrado algo. Draco seguía moviendo sus ojos sobre las líneas, era un poco mareante cuando intentabas fijarte en un punto distinto dentro del campo de visión.

–He encontrado algo. – anunció Hermione.

Harry recibió esas palabras con el doble de ilusión que el resto, porque los ojos de Draco al fin se detuvieron.

–Aquí hablan de la poción _Suscitans **[3]**_. – continuó diciendo cuando madre e hijo dejaron su lectura para prestarle atención – Antes de sacarla al mercado la probaron en veinte sujetos que llevaban años en coma irreversible. Funcionó en el noventa por ciento de los casos y en el diez restante los sujetos no sufrieron cambios. La poción fue sacada al mercado sin problemas. Sin embargo, para el profesor Somerhalder supuso un reto. Quería que su poción fuese perfecta. – Hermione pasó sus ojos por las líneas a toda velocidad antes de continuar con su explicación. – Un año después logró que uno de esos pacientes despertara. El hombre decía haber estado en el interior de un árbol del jardín del pocionista. Mucha gente creyó que había creado una poción para revivir a los muertos y le quitaron los fondos para su investigación y su licencia para elaborar pociones. Seis meses más tarde, el otro paciente despertó y dijo haber estado en el cuerpo de un surfista australiano.

–Esas dos personas no estaban en coma. – dijo Draco en tono pensativo.

–No, estaban en la misma situación que Harry. – corroboró Hermione.

–Entonces sólo tenemos que buscar al pocionista y pedirle esa poción. – dijo no pudiendo creer que fuese tan fácil.

–No va a ser tan sencillo. Aquí dice que fue asesinado en octubre de 1986. – contestó Hermione consultando el libro.

–Los Somerhalder son una familia sangre pura originaria de Gales. – dijo Narcissa – Pero ahora viven en Norteamérica. Creo haber oído que se marcharon allí cuando uno de sus hijos se casó con una hija de muggles.

–Deberíamos ponernos en contacto con ellos, quizás guarden los manuscritos del profesor. – propuso Hermione.

–Sí, no sería difícil convencerles de que nos los prestaran. Si la poción funcionase con Potter podrían restituir el buen nombre de su familia. – razonó Draco.

–Las lechuzas tardan tres días en llegar. – dijo Hermione con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado pensativa. Harry podía imaginarse su cerebro como la maquinaria de un reloj en funcionamiento. – Suponiendo que aceptasen nuestra petición, hasta dentro de una semana no podríamos empezar a elaborar la poción. Además nadie nos asegura que funcione con Harry y aunque funcione no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaría en despertar.

–Sería mejor ir en persona. En dos o tres días lo tendíamos y mientras podemos seguir buscando. – opinó Draco.

–Escribir una carta sería una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. – convino Hermione.

–Nosotros no podemos salir del país.

–Lo sé. Iré yo. Pero no conocemos su dirección.

–Yo puedo averiguarlo, aunque los aurores revisan nuestro correo. – se ofreció Narcissa.

–Podría hablar con los aurores, ya lo hice cuando les envié el mensaje de Harry. – dijo Hermione.

–Debería hacerlo si no quiere que se acabe filtrando información a “El Profeta”. – recomendó Narcissa – Y vaya lo antes posible a solicitar un traslador a Massachusetts, estoy segura de que fueron a ese estado. Mañana por la mañana le enviaré la dirección exacta.

–Genial. Gracias señora Malfoy. – agradeció Hermione y a penas se despidió antes de salir de la biblioteca como una exhalación.

Harry no podía creer que estuviese tan cerca de recuperar su cuerpo. Se decía que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero era misión imposible. Después de dos meses encerrado había recuperado la esperanza.

Narcissa fue a la lechucería de la mansión para contactar a unos conocidos que podrían darle la dirección.

Draco relajó su postura en la silla, descansando unos minutos antes de continuar leyendo.

*****

Hermione tardó tres días en regresar, aunque si le preguntaran a los habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy dirían que fue una eternidad.

Harry casi podía asegurar que alguien había hechizado los relojes para que el segundero tardase el doble de tiempo en moverse a lo largo del reloj. Draco se había convertido en el rey de los suspiros y los gruñidos al no encontrar un plan B en los libros, comía poco y dormía menos, y Narcissa parecía haber desarrollado un tic en el cuello por pasar gran parte del tiempo negando con la cabeza ante las muestras de desesperación de su hijo. Y pese a que era quien mejor mantenía sus nervios bajo control, tampoco dormía demasiado bien por estar pendiente de que Draco no retomase sus escapadas nocturnas a la biblioteca.

En consecuencia, cuando los Malfoy se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar, evitaban mirarse mucho para no ceder a la tentación de comentar las ojeras del otro y recibir una réplica por las propias. Los hechizos y ungüentos ayudaban, pero no hacían milagros, para ocultar aquello necesitarían un hechizo glamour permanente.

*****

Era la noche antes del regreso de Hermione, los nervios eran incontrolables. Draco estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Si esa noche conseguía dormir sería de puro agotamiento. Harry trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, confiaba en su amiga, seguro que traería la solución, e intentaba transmitir esa paz a Draco de algún modo.

Parecía estarlo logrando cuando unos ruidos extraños espabilaron al rubio por completo. Se sentó en la cama, cogió su varita y se quedó quieto en completo silencio. Las protecciones de la casa vibraban advirtiéndole del peligro. _“¡Intrusos!”_ parecían gritar.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta cuidando que sus pasos no hiciesen ruido. Abrió la puerta, apenas una rendija por la que poder ver. Un hombre y una mujer avanzaban por el pasillo abriendo una puerta tras otra. Se puso en guardia, y con él su huésped, dispuesto a salirles al paso; no les permitiría llegar a la habitación de su madre.

Salió sorpresivamente lanzando un _Locomotor mortis **[4]**_ al hombre seguido de un _Expelliarmus_ , antes de que la mujer reaccionase y comenzase a lanzar maldiciones a la vez que gritaba _“¡Maldito mortífago, vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho!”_

Estaba a punto de vencerla cuando dos hechizos aparecieron de la nada, uno del principio del pasillo y otro por su espalda. Harry, tan concentrado como estaba en su magia y la que le rodeaba pudo sentir como se formaban los hechizos. No había forma de advertir a Draco, sólo pudo pensar lo que diría y haría de poder intervenir _“Detrás de ti, Draco. ¡Protego!¡Protego!_ ” Y para su sorpresa funcionó.

Draco creó un escudo a su espalda y también detuvo los hechizos que venían del frente. Rápidamente, sin pensar, comenzó a lanzar _Desmaius_ con un inusitado poder que los escudos de sus adversarios casi no podían aguantar. Los hechizos de ocultamiento de los dos hombres que habían llegado como refuerzo cayeron. Poco después el escudo de la mujer fue destruido y ésta fue lanzada por los aires hasta caer unos metros atrás inconsciente por el potente hechizo.

Los dos hombres, al verle desplegar tanto poder y notar como se debilitaban sus propios escudos, intentaron huir, pero no lo lograron. Acabaron inconscientes en el suelo como su compañera, uno abatido por Draco y el otro por su madre que les cerró el paso al regresar de la cocina, donde había ido a comer algo al resultarle imposible dormir.

Narcissa fue a avisar a los aurores que supuestamente estaban custodiando la casa. _“¡Inútiles! Un trol hubiese hecho mejor trabajo.”_ pensaba caminando hasta la entrada mientras Draco se quedaba custodiándolos.

Los aurores se llevaron a los intrusos y tuvieron que tragar con la sonrisa desdeñosa con que les obsequiaron los Malfoy por su incompetencia.

Tras una breve charla y decidirse a tomar poción para dormir, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

*****

Pese a haber tomado la poción, Draco despertó temprano. Eran las siete de la mañana, había dormido cuatro horas y el Sol empezaba a despuntar por el valle entre las colinas.

En vez de levantarse, sincronizó sus pensamientos con los de Harry, quién había pasado la noche pensando en la lucha que había tenido lugar unas horas antes.

La experiencia era muy confusa para Draco. Él era un mago poderoso, pero podía asegurar que esa noche había luchado con el doble de poder. No sabía como había podido parar ese hechizo que le habían lanzado por la espalada. La velocidad con que había hecho cada hechizo de ataque y de defensa, luchando con los tres a la vez era imposible; al menos para una sola persona. _“Una sola persona”_ esas palabras retumbaron en su cerebro. Se incorporó rápidamente. _“¿Y si no era sólo una?”_ pensó Draco.

Granger le había contado como habían encontrado a Potter a la mañana siguiente a la Batalla Final, con su varita en la mano. Podía ser un poco retorcido, pero ¿y si el alma de Potter se había transferido a su varita y cuando se la habían devuelto había pasado a su cuerpo?

Una parte de él se negaba a creerlo y otra esperaba que fuese así, porque de ese modo, si la poción de Somerhalder funcionaba, Potter regresaría rápidamente a su cuerpo y habría alguna posibilidad de que llegase al juicio.

Draco supuso que su honor Gryffindor le obligaría a ir a la vista y si había estado todo ese tiempo en su cuerpo comprendería la importancia de su testimonio. Como sabría otras muchas cosas… Prefería no pensar en todo lo que podía saber Potter.

Fue al baño. Como cada mañana llenó la tina, se quitó la camisa del pijama y cogió el elástico del pantalón dispuesto a bajárselos, pero se detuvo. _“Si Potter está dentro de mí, podrá verlo todo.”_ pensó dudando si ejecutar la siguiente acción. _“Por otra parte, después de dos meses es tarde para andarse con remilgos, y si al final no está, habré hecho el estúpido.”_

Asintió conforme con su decisión y se bajó los pantalones para meterse rápidamente en la tina. Se sumergió por completo en el agua unos segundos y después tomó una abundante cantidad de champú. La repartió por su pelo masajeando lenta y concienzudamente toda su cabeza para aliviar un ligero dolor que esperaba no se convirtiese en uno de esos martirios que le empezaron a dar ¡hace dos meses! _“Como Potter sea el culpable lo mato”_ aseguró.

Finalizó su baño envolviéndose con prontitud en una toalla, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Harry estaba desconcertado por la forma de actuar de Draco esa mañana. Podía entender que hubiese dormido poco, pero había tardado siglos en levantarse y cuando lo había hecho, había sido tan anormalmente rápido. No le extrañaba que le doliese la cabeza. ¿Nadie le había dicho que no es bueno levantarse tan deprisa? Podía haber perdido el equilibrio. Y luego en el baño se había comportado tan pudoroso… _“Habrá quedado afectado por lo de anoche”_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente.

Draco desayunó solo y vagabundeó por la casa buscando a su madre hasta que la encontró examinando su amplio jardín de rosas que competiría en variedad con Regent’s Park. Narcissa observaba cada flor con detenimiento asegurándose de que estuviese en perfecto estado. Las que no superaban su examen eran eliminadas.

–Buenos días, Draco. – saludó Narcissa sobresaltando a su hijo, quien se había quedado observándola a unos metros de distancia.

–Buenos días, madre. ¿Pudiste descansar? – preguntó Draco.

–Un poco. La poción para dormir hizo su trabajo. – respondió Narcissa girando la cabeza para mirarle antes de continuar con su tarea.

–Igual que a mí. He despertado al amanecer.

–No sabía de tu remolonería. – dijo Narcissa mirando su reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana.

–Estuve pensando en el ataque de anoche. – refutó Draco – ¿Cuándo dijo Granger que vendría, al mediodía?

–Sí, eso dijo. – respondió extrañada por el cambio de tema.

Draco permaneció en silencio, pensando en como informar a su madre de sus sospechas. Finalmente decidió ir directamente al punto.

–Creo que el alma de Potter está dentro de mí.

Narcissa detuvo su inspección, se giró lentamente y elevó una ceja exigiendo una explicación.

–Anoche luché con el doble de poder, los hechizos venían a mi mente a mucha más velocidad, incluso paré un hechizo que me lanzaron por la espalda. – explicó Draco – Esa forma de pelear es imposible para una sola persona.

–Pero habrías sentido algo antes. ¿Y tienes alguna teoría de cómo acabó en ti? – inquirió Narcissa.

–Creo que por mi varita. – contestó.

–Es posible. – reconoció Narcissa tras quedar un momento pensativa atando los mismos cabos que su hijo.

–He estado pensando en esos dolores de cabeza tan intensos, empezaron cuando recibí mi varita. – dijo Draco quedando un momento pensativo recordando esos dos meses – Y cuando llegó la carta del juicio… – se interrumpió mirando a su madre un momento. Sabía que no le agradaría saber de sus pérdidas de control. – Esa noche me alteré mucho y rompí los ventanales de mi habitación. Nunca me había pasado. En casos como ese lo máximo que ocurre es que leviten objetos que tenga en el escritorio o las lamparillas.

–Parece un alma bastante pacífica. – dijo Narcissa considerando que no era el momento para recriminar a su hijo por su falta de autocontrol, quizás más tarde. – No es como una posesión. Puede que al no elegir adonde ir no sea tan perjudicial. Entonces sólo hay efectos cuando uno u otro se altera.

–Es bastante probable.

Hicieron un ligero asentimiento idéntico y simultáneo. Y quedaron pensativos un momento antes de continuar teorizando.

Harry esperaba que Draco le preguntara si él estaba ahí para responderle de la única forma que podía: con un dolor de cabeza. Casi podía sentir su magia agrupada esperando para golpear su recipiente en cuanto le hiciese la pregunta. Pero al parecer, Draco no había visto muchas películas de fantasmas. Si le provocaba dolor en ese momento en vez de aclararle las cosas podría confundirle más. Esperaba que Hermione fuese un poco más práctica y no se pasase la tarde especulando sin hacer nada como hicieron los Malfoy con la mañana.

*****

Hermione llegó puntual a las doce del mediodía. Sus ojeras atestiguaban su cansancio por el viaje y por el cambio de horario, y su sonrisa el triunfo.

Fueron a la biblioteca y rápidamente sacó los documentos que había obtenido y dio una copia a cada uno de los presentes antes de comenzar a hablar a gran velocidad. Parecía estar dando una conferencia. La esperanza de poder recuperar a su amigo la llenaba de energía sobreponiéndose al agotamiento.

Los hijos de Somerhalder habían sido muy amables con ella y habían aceptado enseguida su petición. La lógica de Draco había sido infalible; la posibilidad de restituir el honor a su familia y nada menos que curando al Salvador del Mundo Mágico les había convencido.

La poción _Suscitans_ tenía muchos ingredientes no usados frecuentemente y algunos desafiaban las leyes de las pociones al ser antagónicos, lo que conllevaba que la mezcla de uno con otro haría que tu caldero explotase. Pero de algún modo se había conseguido reprimir los efectos.

Se tardaba veinticuatro horas en preparar la cura. El proceso era minucioso y por ello una poción peligrosa, ya que el mínimo fallo podría matar a quien la ingiriera en vez de despertarlo. Además iba ligada a un complejo hechizo que debía recitarse al finalizar su preparación para detener las inestables reacciones y poder ser embotellada, y al ser administrada para volver a activarlas.

Draco revisó su laboratorio de pociones y comprobó que tenía todos los ingredientes menos los dos más importantes: los ojos de thestrals como unión entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, que los aurores le habían requisado, y la sangre de hipogrifo como representación de lo imposible y la magia más poderosa, el amor.

–El juicio es dentro de tres días. Debemos hacer la poción mañana. – dijo Draco.

–Intentaré por todos los medios conseguir el resto de los ingredientes. – dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz disconforme con lo que tenía que adquirir. – Aun así no sabemos cuánto tardará en despertar. Puede haber ido a cualquier sito.

–En realidad pienso que ha ido a parar bastante cerca. – dijo Draco misterioso.

–¿Adónde? – preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

–A mí.

Hermione le inspeccionó con el ceño fruncido, abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, la sorpresa no le permitió más que al tercer intento tartamudear una pregunta:

–¿Cómo…Cómo lo…?

Draco se compadeció de ella, esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad por haber logrado dejar sin palabras a Granger y la interrumpió para contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y su teoría respecto a los dolores de cabeza.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Has hecho algo para comprobarlo? – preguntó Hermione tras el relato.

–No se me ocurre el qué. – respondió Draco.

Hermione se acercó un paso y le miró con un cariño con el que nunca lo había hecho. Draco sintió el impulso de retroceder un paso para recuperar su espacio personal, pero no lo hizo.

–Harry… ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

Draco estaba desconcertado por la ternura que la chica parecía estar dirigiendo hacia su persona. Pero pronto salió de ese estado teniendo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza debido a un repentino fuerte dolor que segundos después comenzó a disminuir hasta quedarse en una leve jaqueca.

Hermione sonrió. –Eso parece un sí.

–Preferiría no haberlo comprobado. – protestó Draco masajeando sus sienes.

Harry se sintió orgulloso con el resultado, al fin había podido soltar esa energía acumulada. Estaba contento, se había sentido tan bien que alguien se dirigiese a él. Estaba feliz y excitado por las buenas nuevas. ¡Dentro de dos días regresaría a su cuerpo! Quería dar saltos de alegría, gritar, cantar e incluso bailar.

Se obligó a calmarse cuando Draco pasó de masajear su sien a cerrar los ojos y apretar con dos dedos el puente de su nariz.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, me volvía a doler, pero ya se me ha pasado.

–Estará contento porque hayamos averiguado que está ahí y porque le vamos a sacar. – dijo Hermione emocionada.

–Podría vivir mejor sin esas demostraciones emocionales. – repuso Draco.

Narcissa sonrió condescendiente. –Pronto podrás hacerlo.

–Será mejor que me vaya si queremos tener todos los ingredientes para hacer la poción mañana. – dijo Hermione.

–¿Nos vemos mañana a las ocho y media? – sugirió Draco.

–Sí, cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos. – aceptó la chica.

Draco la acompañó hasta la puerta de la mansión y ésta se detuvo al llegar allí mirándole de manera inquisidora.

–Debe de haber algún otro modo de asegurarnos de que es Harry quien está dentro de ti. Lo pensaré. – informó Hermione.

Draco hizo una inclinación de cabeza, deseando que se marchara para poder poner fin a la jaqueca.

Granger caminó rápidamente hasta la verja de la mansión para poder desaparecerse a la vez que Draco llamaba a un elfo para que le trajera una poción y se dirigía al salón donde le esperaba su madre.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y tomó un té junto con la poción que ya estaba servida maldiciendo mentalmente a Potter.

Narcissa le miró durante un minuto como si lo estuviese analizando, pero finalmente volvió a mirar al frente sin decir nada.

Draco suspiró exasperado.

–Madre, lleva dos meses aquí. Es un poco tarde para cuidar nuestros actos y palabras.

–Aun así no veo adecuado continuar exhibiéndome ahora que sé que hay alguien más. – replicó Narcissa.

–Si la poción no funciona seguramente me enviarán a Azkaban, no quiero desperdiciar estos días.

–No creo que te envíen a Azkaban. Si lo hiciesen enviarían a Potter también. – repuso la mujer.

Draco sonrió satisfecho. – Tienes razón. No sé como no se me ha ocurrido. – dijo recostándose contra el respaldo.

 _“Confiemos en que sea así”_ pensó Harry. Supuso que su alma sería más fácil de ser absorbida por los dementores.

Tras unos minutos más en silencio, se dieron cuenta de que no habían comido y ordenaron un ligero almuerzo.

*****

Las conversaciones de esa tarde fueron breves y frías. Narcisa se rehusaba a comportarse como si Potter no estuviese allí. Draco no se sentía tan agobiado por la cercanía del juicio, pues mientras tuviese a Potter en su interior tenía asegurada la libertad, aunque eso no hacía desaparecer del todo sus nervios. Y a la vez deseaba librarse de Potter para poder dejar de sentirse observado y arreglar cuentas con él. Durante los dos últimos meses habían pasado muchas cosas y no le hacía gracia que Potter lo fuese contando a sus amigos, las comadrejas y todo mago a quien quisiese decírselo.

Para Harry fue un día peculiar. La engañosa tranquilidad le invitaba a relajarse y perderse en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo que se acumulaba en el estómago de Draco llegaba a afectar a su magia, y le impulsaba a caer en su propia impaciencia por regresar a su cuerpo a tiempo para ayudar a los Malfoy en el juicio. Tenía tantas ganas de besar, abrazar y hablar con todo el mundo.

Cuando miraba en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de la utilidad del hechizo. Esta experiencia le había hecho apartarse de todo. Mirar la situación desde fuera le había hecho valorar más las cosas buenas que habían quedado tras la guerra y dejar esa visión pesimista del mundo que le había llevado a esa situación. Ahora sabía lo importante que era seguir adelante y sobre todo no perder la fe en uno mismo. Y en especial le había ayudado conocer a Draco, una persona que se esforzaba por sobrevivir pese a las adversidades.

*****

Al amanecer todos se levantaron de sus camas. Narcissa lo hizo por sí sola, Draco fue despertado por Sadie ya que la noche anterior había tomado poción para dormir.

El rubio despertó sintiéndose tan descansado como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Se lavó y vistió en tiempo record pese a que Hermione no llegaría hasta las ocho y media, y tomó un abundante desayuno aunque los nervios le cerraban el estómago.

Hermione llegó cuando Draco estaba revisando los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios para la poción por séptima vez. No estaba de buen humor, la tarde anterior había tenido que presionar más de lo que ella consideraba moralmente aceptable para conseguir la sangre de hipogrifo y recuperar los ojos de thestral.

Draco había conjurado un reloj que le avisaba de los tiempos, encendido el fuego para que el caldero se calentara y pesado cada ingrediente. Los había colocado en orden y había puesto con cada uno los utensilios que necesitaría para prepararlos; los cortes debían ser frescos.

Pesó los últimos ingredientes y los situó sobre la mesa de trabajo en su posición correspondiente en que los iba a tener que utilizar.

Draco respiró hondo durante un minuto antes de comenzar a preparar la poción.

*****

A la mañana siguiente la poción estaba lista. Draco había sido todo lo que se requería para hacer la poción con éxito, y Narcissa y Hermione habían estado muy atentas a cada necesidad de éste dándole de comer, de beber y preparando los ingredientes más sencillos que él les confiaba.

El rubio se fue inmediatamente a la cama cayendo rendido.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Harry había sido trasladado a la mansión e instalado en la habitación contigua a la de Draco, a fin de que el alma se transfiriera con más rapidez.

Una vez que la poción hubo reposado y enfriado, Hermione pronunció el hechizo para reactivarla y se la administró a su amigo y tomando su mano se sentó en una butaca junto a la cama a esperar.

Seis horas más tarde, Harry sintió que algo tiraba de él. Era una sensación cálida llena de amor y a la vez aterradora; un lobo con piel de cordero. Aquella cosa pretendía sacarle del cuerpo en que residía, y dolía. Intentó relajarse, sabía que debía hacerlo y dejarse llevar, pero el dolor era tan intenso que la maldición _Cruciatus_ a su lado parecería la _Rictusempra_. Tiraba tan fuerte que podría haberle desmembrado y la angustia y la desesperación llenaban su alma. Hubiese gritado y llorado de haber podido hacerlo.

Draco despertó de su pesado sueño gimiendo por un dolor punzante entre sus ojos. Era insoportable y sin embargo sólo era un suave eco de lo que sentía el chico en su interior.

La agonía duró horas para Harry, para Draco iba y venía fugazmente sin una pauta aparente.

Eran las tres de la madrugada del día siguiente cuando finalmente todo se oscureció para Harry y su agotada alma se dejó ir.

Draco sintió que todo a su alrededor vibraba y una suave luz blanca casi imperceptible emanó de su cuerpo. La luz se mantuvo durante un par de minutos desvaneciéndose progresivamente hasta desaparecer.

Una sensación de alivio y soledad le embargó y supo que Potter se había marchado al fin. Se sentó en la cama un momento analizando esos sentimientos que le había dejado y no supo decir cuál de los dos era más fuerte.

Intentando no pensar mucho en ello fue a la habitación en que estaba Potter. Encontró a Hermione sentada en la butaca apoyando sus brazos y cabeza sobre la cama, totalmente dormida.

Se acercó lentamente y observó el rostro de Potter y los hechizos que indicaban sus signos vitales. No parecía haber ningún cambio. Ejecutó un hechizo para que se le mostrase un historial de sus constantes, pero tampoco había variaciones.

Suspiró con resignación y volvió a mirarla a la chica. Ella había regresado de Estados Unidos tres días antes. El día siguiente a su llegada había pasado toda la tarde recolectando ingredientes, el siguiente había estado atendiéndole a él y el día anterior velando a su amigo. A saber a qué hora la había vencido el agotamiento.

Diciéndose que el gryffindor le debía de haber infectado de sentimentalismo, convocó una cama, la colocó junto a la que estaba Potter y tumbó sobre ella a la durmiente cubriéndola con las sábanas y permitiendo que su mano se mantuviese en contacto con la de su amigo.

–Más te vale despertar. – dijo al chico en coma. – Ya has llamado bastante la atención, ¿no crees? Hay mucha gente preocupada por ti.

Suspiró de nuevo y salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido.

El resto de la noche fue larga. No logró dormirse hasta media hora antes de que le despertaran para ir al juicio.

*****

Nada más levantarse fue a la habitación contigua: sus invitados seguían en la misma posición que los había dejado.

Se aseó, vistió y regresó a la habitación de al lado antes de bajar a desayunar. En esa ocasión encontró a Hermione saliendo del baño recién levantada. Se acercó a la cama y observó que los ojos de Harry se agitaban tras sus párpados y su respiración era arrítmica.

–Lleva así quince minutos. Probé a hacerle un _Rennervate_ , pero no funciona. – informó ella.

Draco suspiró resignado.

–¿Ya estás listo para irte? – preguntó Hermione.

–Tengo que desayunar. – respondió Draco aunque dudaba que fuese capaz de ingerir algo.

–¿Pues a qué esperas? Ve. Yo me quedo vigilándole. – dijo la bruja.

Se la veía bastante animada y esperanzada ante las pequeñas muestras de recuperación de su amigo.

Draco fue hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir.

–¿Quieres que te suban algo de comer? – ofreció.

–Sí, gracias. Un café y unas tostadas sería fantástico. Y también poción reconstituyente. La necesitaré cuando Harry despierte. – pidió Hermione.

El rubio asintió y finalmente se marchó.

Perdió quince minutos en dar vueltas a su café y marear sus cereales sin comer prácticamente nada antes de desistir y regresar con Hermione. Narcissa había terminado antes de desayunar y no estaba para regañarle.

Al entrar en el dormitorio encontró a Hermione enjugando el sudor de la frente de Potter con un paño húmedo. En la mesilla su desayuno había sido consumido por completo.

–Creo que está intentando despertar. – dijo ella al oír la puerta abrirse sin despegar los ojos de su amigo. – Pero no lo consigue.

Draco se acercó a la cama y observó el ceño fruncido de Potter que expresaba su concentración. Miró su reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para que tuviera que marcharse. Metió las manos en los bolsillos reprimiendo el impulso de agitar el débil cuerpo de Potter hasta que éste despertara.

–No hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar. – dictaminó Hermione.

Él se sentó en la cama sintiéndose impotente hasta que su madre pasó a buscarle para marcharse.

–No pierdas la esperanza Draco. Todavía podemos llegar – le dio ánimos la gryffindor mientras lo cogía en un sorpresivo abrazo.

Se quedó inmóvil, no sabiendo que hacer hasta que la chica le soltó.

–Confiemos en que así sea. – respondió recuperando el temple – Adiós Granger.

*****

Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Harry estaba luchando por despertar. No podía saber el tiempo que había estado en la nada una vez que el agotamiento le hizo perder ante esa fuerza que le sacó de Draco, pero sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que había sentido que había regresado a su cuerpo. Inmediatamente había intentado despertar, pero su organismo se negaba a obedecerle. Lo intentó una y otra vez sin lograrlo y cuando escuchó a Draco y Hermione hablar y supo que era ya la mañana del juicio, entró en pánico. La poción había funcionado, debía despertar, no podía permitir que todos los esfuerzos de Hermione y los Malfoy se fuesen por el desagüe.

Cada vez que Hermione le lanzaba un _Rennervate_ él se aferraba al impulso de magia y podía asegurar que con cada intento estaba más cerca de despertar, pero no sabía si lo haría a tiempo.

Hermione gritó un _Rennervate_ más, poniendo toda su fuerza y fe en él, faltaban diez minutos para que el juicio diese comienzo. Y esta vez funcionó.

Harry se incorporó bruscamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando. No tuvo mucho tiempo más para respirar pues Hermione se lanzó a su cuello envolviéndolo en un estrecho abrazo.

–Harry… Empezaba a pensar que no despertarías. – dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada debido a las lágrimas.

Harry intentó hablar pero no logró emitir ningún sonido. Carraspeó, pero su boca estaba tan seca que de nada sirvió. Mantuvo el abrazo un momento más, acariciando la espalda y cabello de su amiga, consolándola, antes de separarla cuidadosamente. Se alegraba mucho de haber regresado y poder sentir su abrazo, pero había cosas más urgentes.

Tomó el vaso de agua que había estado utilizando la castaña, bebió con avidez y volvió a carraspear.

–Me alegro de verte, bueno, ya sabes con mis ojos. – dijo Harry con voz rasposa mientras retiraba las sábanas que le cubrían.

–Y yo a ti. – respondió Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba con las piernas colgando del lado opuesto de la cama al que estaba Hermione.

–Tenemos que irnos. ¿Qué hora…? ¡Ah! – gritó al caer al suelo cuando intentó ponerse en pie y las piernas le fallaron.

–Harry, has estado tres meses sin moverte, tus piernas están débiles, no puedes levantarte así como así. – le regañó Hermione al tiempo que le ayudaba a volver a la cama – Tendrás que hacer un poco de rehabilitación.

–No tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Draco. – replicó Harry.

–Lo sé. Tómate esto. – dijo Hermione dándole la poción reconstituyente. – Y ponte esto. Te llevaré.

–Gracias. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa al tiempo que cogía la túnica que había dejado su amiga sobre la cama.

*****

Llegaron al Ministerio de Magia cuando ya habían cerrado las puertas de la sala en que tenía lugar la vista, pero los aurores que guardaban la sala quedaron tan sorprendido al ver a un resucitado Harry Potter que los dejaron entrar, al igual que había hecho el funcionario que comprobaba las varitas en la recepción.

El juicio fue largo y extenuante. El Wizengamot llevaba tres meses haciendo juicios rápidos y tenía establecidas las condenas para cada caso. No se planteaban la posibilidad de exculparles. Tras una hora Harry comprobó la veracidad de las palabras de Hermione: estaba agotado y cuando dos horas después la vista concluyó con su victoria, aunque no plena ya que los Malfoy tuvieron que reducir su fortuna, apenas tuvo fuerzas para sonreír.

Le habría gustado hablar con Draco, pero ya no tenía energía ni para mantener los ojos abiertos por completo, por lo que ayudado por Hermione, Ron y varios pelirrojos más fue a descansar a Grimmauld Place.

 **_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**[2]** Signum Perlego_ : significa marca al terminar la lectura.  
>  _ **[3]** Suscitans_ : significa despertar.  
>  _ **[4]** Locomotor mortis_ : Maleficio de piernas unidas que deja a tu oponente imposibilitado para caminar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Harry estuvo tres días durmiendo mucho y tomando poción reconstituyente. Se negó a volver al hospital aunque con ello se hubiera recuperado en la mitad de tiempo. San Mungo había mostrado su interés por tratarle e investigar su caso y Harry no pensaba convertirse en su rata de laboratorio.

Tras ese tiempo de recuperación, se citaron con un periodista. A Harry no le hacía mucha gracia, pero debían hacerlo para restituir el buen nombre de Somerhalder como habían prometido.

Draco y Hermione fueron quienes más hablaron. Harry respondió escuetamente a las preguntas que sólo él podía responder y el resto del tiempo se entretuvo mirando a Draco discretamente, o eso pensaba. Se notaba que no había sido el único que había dormido como un bebé esos días. Seguro que él ni siquiera había dado vueltas en la cama. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y su sonrisa no se apagó hasta que la entrevista llegó a su fin y cada uno se fue por su lado.

*****

Durante la siguiente semana Harry estuvo soñador y suspirante. Parecía estar todo el tiempo en su mundo. Hermione empezó a pensar que la poción podía tener un efecto secundario que dejase a su amigo tonto y de hecho le obligó a hacerse unos análisis.

No fue hasta el final de ésta que Harry se armó de valor para responder con otra cosa que no fuese un “nada” a la constante pregunta de Hermione.

–Harry. – le llamó su amiga, aquella tarde al no obtener respuesta cuando le pidió su opinión para remodelar las habitaciones de la Mansión Black.

–¿Si? – dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella como siempre.

–Sí, claro. – respondió Harry en un tono seco como de costumbre.

–Te pasa algo. – afirmó más que preguntó esta vez.

–No…. – Harry interrumpió el inicio de su acostumbrada cantinela.

Miró a Hermione por un largo momento y después suspiró al tiempo que miraba sus rodillas. Hacía tres días que sus suspiros habían empezado a exasperarla y la hacían cuestionarse si no hubiese sido mejor dejarle unos días más en San Mungo cuando le había llevado a hacerse esos análisis.

–Es que… es complicado… – comenzó diciendo Harry no muy convencido de si debía contarle lo que le ocurría.

–Harry, somos amigos. Sea lo que sea intentaré comprenderte y ayudarte si está en mi mano. – dijo Hermione – No puede ser peor que los cosas por las que hemos pasado ya.

Harry dudó de la veracidad de esa oración.

–Es Draco. – dijo tras un extenso silencio.

–¿Qué pasa con él?

–Pues… yo… yo me he… – tartamudeó Harry antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarlo sin más. – Me he enamorado de él.

–¿Qué? – logró decir Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro del salón al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su pelo.

–No es como yo pensaba o ha cambiado. – explicó hablando rápido sin detener su paseo – No sé, he estado estos meses con él. He visto como es realmente y no esa fachada que muestra a todo el mundo. Quiero estar con él. Lo echo tanto de menos. – paró un momento para tomar aire y se sentó en el sillón cayendo como un plomo. – Es extraño, pero desde que volví siento que me falta algo. Da igual cuanta gente haya a mi alrededor, sigo sintiéndome solo.

Hermione le miró con ojo crítico. Después de todo si había bastantes efectos secundarios. No dudaba de los sentimientos de su amigo, al menos en un principio. Malfoy había cambiado, con ella se había comportado de un modo diferente. Pero esa soledad de la que había hablado Harry estaba segura que se debía al hecho de haber estado las almas de los dos chicos ligadas a un mismo cuerpo.

Con palabras medidas a fin de no alterarle, le explicó su teoría y él no tardó en replicar:

–¡Sé lo que siento, Hermione! He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que buscarle cinco pies al gato?

–Yo sólo te he dicho por qué creo que sientes esa soledad. Nada más. Confío en que lo que sientes por Malfoy es verdadero. – dijo Hermione no cediendo al impulso de responderle en el mismo tono acusador que él había empleado.

–Oh. Lo siento. – se disculpó avergonzado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Harry con la mirada gacha rascaba una manchita de sus pantalones vaqueros. Hermione lo miraba hasta que se decidió a hablar:

–¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

–No creo que le haga mucha ilusión. – dijo Harry – Seguro que preferiría no volver a verme. Debe seguir detestándome como ha hecho siempre.

–Puede que sea así, a no ser que hagas algo para que cambie de opinión. – objetó Hermione.

–Si de primeras no quiere verme, mucho menos va a querer hablar conmigo. – replicó él.

–Si no lo intentas desde luego que no conseguirás nada. – refutó ella. – Además tienes una baza a tu favor.

–¿Cuál?

–Una característica que compartís. – Harry la miró curioso, ella sonrió. – Eso es, la curiosidad.

–No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

–Ves a la Mansión Malfoy y háblale de tu experiencia estando en su cuerpo. Estoy segura que estará deseando saber todo lo que sentías y podías hacer.

Harry enrojeció al pensar en todo lo que había podido sentir.

–No creo que sea muy buena idea. – se opuso volviendo a rascar la manchita de su pantalón que casi había desaparecido.

–¿Por qué no?

–No me siento muy cómodo hablando de eso.

–Él tampoco.

–¿Ves? – dijo en tono triunfante.

–Pero podrá más su curiosidad. Estoy segura. – repuso ella.

–No puedo presentarme en su puerta y decir “Hola Malfoy. Vengo a contarte todo lo que sentí cuando estuve en tu cuerpo”.

–No. Pero puedes ir a ver qué tal están y conseguir que te invite a tomar el té. – sugirió ella. – Después de estar casi tres meses con ellos y haberles ayudado en el juicio, interesarte sería una reacción normal.

Harry seguía sin estar muy convencido. Le seguía pareciendo un plan suicida.

–Piénsalo, ¿vale? – dijo Hermione dando un apretón en su rodilla. - ¿Vamos a ver de qué color pintamos las habitaciones? Ron y George llegarán de un momento a otro a echarnos una mano.

Harry asintió y la siguió escaleras arriba.

*****

Tres días más tarde, tras haber estado pensando en todos los posibles finales a su visita a Malfoy, desde los más pesimistas en el día hasta los más optimistas en la noche, decidió aventurarse a ir a Wiltshire y ver qué ocurría.

Se apareció en la verja de la mansión y observó la puerta. No sabía como entrar. Para Draco simplemente se abrían. Debió haber preguntado a Hermione. No encontró nada que pudiera funcionar como intercomunicador o como timbre. Dio un paso al frente casi tocando la verja y sintió magia rodeándole y reconociéndole. Las puertas se abrieron y caminó hasta la siguiente puerta observando los setos, las flores y los pavos reales albinos. Fue a tomar la aldaba para llamar, pero antes de que la tocara, la puerta de madera y hierro forjado se abrió.

Dio un paso al interior pero no vio a nadie. Aquello se le hizo muy extraño. Siempre iba por lo menos un elfo a recibir a las vistas.

–¡¿Hola?!¡¿Malfoy?! – gritó al tiempo que se adentraba un par de pasos más.

La puerta se cerró repentinamente sobresaltándole y provocando que tras dar un bote en el sitio se girase rápidamente varita en mano. Inspeccionó todo el espacio vacío a su espalda, pero no parecía haber nadie. Se relajó soltando el aire que había contenido al tiempo que volvía a su posición inicial para continuar avanzando hacia el interior de la casa. En ese preciso instante apareció un elfo doméstico frente a él haciendo que botara de nuevo.

–¡Joder! – masculló. ¿Es que querían matarle?

–¡Buenas tardes, señor Potter! – saludó el elfo con voz chillona – Soby se alegra de verle de nuevo. Soby pensaba que el señor Potter no volvería.

–Ni yo. – murmuró antes de formular su pregunta – ¿Está Draco Malfoy en casa?

–Sí, el amo está en la mansión, señor.

–¿Podrías decirle que he venido y me gustaría hablar con él?

–El amo Draco está en el salón. – dijo Soby caminando hacia el interior. Se detuvo tras dar unos pasos. – Puede seguirme, señor Potter.

–Preferiría anunciarme antes. – dijo extrañado por el modo de actuar del elfo.

–La Mansión Malfoy le dio permiso para entrar. Soby sabe que eso significa que no necesita anunciarse, señor. – explicó el elfo – Al señor Potter no le había importado antes entrar sin anunciarse.

Harry lo miró todavía más confuso. La única vez que había estado allí como él mismo había sido cuando los Carroñeros les habían cogido e incluso esa vez, aunque de un modo distinto, había sido anunciado.

–Yo nunca he entrado sin anunciarme. – dijo concentrando en cada palabra lo perdido que se sentía.

–Harry Potter ha venido muchas veces con el amo Draco y se ha quedado a comer y a dormir. – dijo Soby.

Harry pestañeó repetidamente no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos! Los elfos habían sabido todo el tiempo que él había estado dentro de Draco.

–¿Te… te refieres a cuando estaba dentro de Draco? No venía con este cuerpo. – preguntó Harry queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

–Soby pensó que el señor Potter había perdido su cuerpo y el amo Draco le dejó un hueco en el suyo hasta que lo encontrara. – respondió.

–Soby, ¿cómo sabías que era yo quien estaba dentro de Draco? – quiso saber Harry.

–Una vez Soby le oyó referirse a sí mismo con ese nombre durante la comida. El señor Potter decía. “Vamos eres Harry Potter, has vencido a Voldemort. Seguro que puedes saborear ese pudding.” – explicó Soby.

–¡Joder! Ahora sí que tengo que hablar con Draco. – dijo bastante molesto – Te seguiré.

El elfo le condujo al salón, él iba siete pasos por detrás.

–Harry Potter ha venido a ver al amo Draco. – anunció Soby lleno de felicidad.

Draco le miró extrañado. Había pensado que Potter ya le había visto lo suficiente para toda una vida. Dejó su taza de té medio llena en la mesita y apagó la música que estaba escuchando en el gramófono.

–Hazle pa…

–Buenas tardes, Malfoy. – le interrumpió Harry entrando en la estancia – Tenemos que hablar.

–¿Cómo has entrado sin permiso? – inquirió Draco enfadado levantándose del sofá.

–He estado tanto tiempo viniendo aquí que ya la mansión me reconoce como de la familia. Hasta los elfos me echaban de menos. Después de dos meses y medio aquí fue muy desconsiderado por mi parte marcharme sin despedirme. – respondió alterado y con la voz cargada de ironía.

–¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Potter?

–Lo que digo es que hoy me he aparecido en la verja y las puertas se me han ido abriendo sin tocarlas y que tu elfo dice que todo este tiempo pensó que había perdido mi cuerpo y tú, como todo un caballero, – dijo saturando con sarcasmo esas cuatro palabras – me habías dejado un hueco en el tuyo hasta que lo encontrara.

–Estás de broma, ¿no?

–Ojalá. – dijo en un suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba en el otro extremo del tresillo.

–Es imposible que la mansión te deje pasar así como así. – dijo Draco volviendo a sentarse.

–No sé como funcionan las protecciones, yo me limito a exponer los hechos. – repuso Harry – ¿Te das cuenta de que si a los elfos se les hubiera ocurrido decir que yo estaba ahí podría haber estado fuera antes? – dijo señalándole.

–Hummm... – murmuró Draco asintiendo.

Intentaba averiguar como podía ser posible que Potter pudiese entrar y salir como si fuese su casa e ignorar la desconcertante familiaridad con que le hablaba y sobre todo la forma desgarbada en que estaba sentado repanchingado con las piernas separadas.

Harry se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada gris que le recorría y se enderezó con un ligero sonrojo decorando sus mejillas.

Una vez quitada tanta distracción, Draco pudo concentrarse en su primer objetivo y no tardó mucho en recordar la prueba que habían hecho para asegurarse de que era Potter quien estaba dentro suyo.

–Haz tu firma mágica. – ordenó tendiéndole un pergamino que acababa de convocar.

–Malfoy estoy seguro de que aquí – aseguró Harry señalándose – estoy sólo yo.

–Sólo hazlo. – dijo en tono cansino.

–¿Para qué? – preguntó reticente el moreno.

–Hay algo que quiero comprobar. – Harry se cruzó de brazos exigiendo una explicación más precisa. Draco suspiró exasperado. – Quiero ver si hay algo de mí en ti, eso explicaría por qué puedes entrar aquí como si fuese tu casa.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero Draco le interrumpió.

–Deja de protestar y hazlo. – le cortó Draco.

El moreno alzó su varita con reticencia y dejó marcada su firma mágica sobre el pergamino con un simple hechizo de impregnación.

Draco lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la firma se extendiera para poder observarla mejor. La combinación de colores y ondulaciones en ella eran tan únicas como una huella dactilar.

Observó la firma con detenimiento. Tras unos minutos invocó otro pergamino y realizó la suya en él. Comparando las dos firmas pudo comprobar que en ambas había ligeras variaciones. Algunas ondulaciones en su firma habían cambiado y se correspondías con las que había en esa posición en la de Potter y viceversa.

Había resuelto el misterio, pero eso no le tranquilizaba. La idea de que Potter pudiera pasearse por la mansión como si fuese su casa continuaba sin hacerle gracia.

Harry se acercó a Draco quedando casi rozándose para observar las firmas. Nunca se había parado a mirar como era su firma, de modo que no podía apreciar si había algún cambio, pero por la cara de molestia que tenía Draco cuando despegó sus ojos del papel intuyó que así era.

–¿Hay algo? – preguntó Harry.

Draco se sobresaltó por la cercanía del otro. Esa pregunta había pasado rozando su oreja.

–Sí, están las dos mezcladas. – respondió pegándose un poco más al reposabrazos consiguiendo ganar dos escasos centímetros de espacio.

–¿Cómo puedes verlo? – inquirió Harry curioso ignorando la incomodidad del rubio.

Draco dudó si de verdad Potter esperaba que se lo explicase. Pasados unos segundos éste levantó la vista de los pergaminos al no recibir respuesta y le miró expectante.

–Recuerdo como era mi firma originalmente. – explicó Draco preguntándose porqué lo estaba haciendo, enseñar al inepto de Potter era trabajo de Granger – Por ejemplo, ¿ves esta curva que es un poco brusca? – dijo señalando un punto en su firma. Harry asintió. – Mira ese mismo punto en tu firma.

–Es igual. – dijo sorprendido.

–No me digas. – se burló Draco apoyándose en el respaldo.

–Gracias. – dijo Harry mirándole sonriendo e ignorando su burla.

Draco desvió la mirada, esos ojos verdes parecían poder ver a través de él. ¿Desde cuándo le incomodaban?

Dejó los pergaminos en la mesita de café y suspiró para inmediatamente torcer el gesto: tenía que quitarse esa mala costumbre que había cogido en esos días de espera como fuera. Miró a Potter y vio que éste le devolvía la mirada sonriendo divertido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era tan graciosos pero Potter se adelantó:

–Se te irá quitando, no te preocupes. – dijo adivinando sus pensamientos – Aunque así es más fácil saber cuándo están resignado y cuándo se está poniendo a prueba tu paciencia.

–¡Qué sabrás tú! – dijo el rubio molesto.

–Después de dos meses y medio contigo creo que bastante. – repuso Harry.

–¿Podías leer mi mente? – inquirió Draco.

–No, pero aprendí a leer tus expresiones. – respondió Harry calmado controlando el impulso de contestarle en un tono tan agresivo como el que utilizaba Draco, si lo hacía le echaría de allí a patadas antes de llegar a tomar el té.

–¿Y qué más crees saber?

–Yo sólo…

–¿A qué has venido? – le interrumpió. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

–Quería saber qué tal estabais. – respondió Harry – Después del juicio yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada y en la entrevista tampoco tuvimos ocasión de hablar, te fuiste incluso más rápido que el periodista.

–Estamos bien, Potter. Ya tienes lo que querías, puedes marcharte. A no ser, claro, que quieras que te lamamos el culo como los demás.

–¡No hables de lo que no sabes! No me conoces. – dijo Harry levantándose no pudiendo controlar por más tiempo su temperamento – En cambio tú, tanto conociéndote como no, sigues siendo un auténtico imbécil.

Harry se fue a paso ligero pensando que por una vez Hermione se había equivocado: su odio hacia él era más fuerte que su curiosidad.

*****

Pasó dos semanas con un humor de perros hasta que Hermione logró convencerle para que volviera a intentarlo alegando que Malfoy se había comportado de un modo tan agresivo porque se había sentido acorralado al descubrir que él podía entrar y salir de la mansión a placer. Sólo defendía su territorio.

De modo que allí estaba de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy. En una mano llevaba los resultados de unos análisis que Hermione le había obligado a hacerse en que se mostraban unas alteraciones en sus niveles de ciertas hormonas. Hermione había pensado que podrían interesarle a Malfoy y había tenido la intención de enviárselos. Harry lo llamaba su coartada. La otra mano la tenía metida en el bolsillo de su túnica de verano agarrando su varita por si Draco disparaba antes de preguntar. La experiencia le decía que era mejor estar preparado.

Soby no tardó en aparecer ante él y tras insistir en que prefería esperar en la puerta logró que fuese a avisar a Draco.

El rubio tardó bastante en llegar. Harry no supo si fue por estar verdaderamente atareado o por el placer de hacerle esperar.

–Potter, seguimos estando bien. Gracias por tu preocupación innecesaria. – dijo Draco con ironía una vez estuvo frente a él al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

–¡Espera! – dijo Harry deteniendo la acción con la mano que hasta ese momento se había mantenido agarrando su varita. – Tengo algo para ti de parte de Hermione.

Draco abrió la puerta y esperó en silencio con una ceja alzada dándole la oportunidad de explicarse.

–Dijo que podría interesarte. – explicó entregándole el rollo de pergaminos con los resultados de los análisis. – Son unos análisis que me hice unos días después de despertar. Los niveles de las hormonas que te ha señalado son un poco elevados. Me hicieron quedarme dos días en San Mungo hasta que volvieron a su nivel normal. – se detuvo un momento recordando esos horribles momentos antes de continuar con su ensayada explicación. – Ella cree que puede deberse a los inestables ingredientes de la poción y quizás podrías averiguar de cuales se trata. Además me hice otros la semana pasada – dijo mostrando todo su desagrado en esas palabras y diciéndose que de ahora en adelante retomaría su costumbre de dormir con la varita bajo la almohada por si Hermione volvía a intentar sacarle sangre. Había vuelto a pasar un día en observación en el hospital antes de escapar. – y los niveles volvían a ser elevados aunque no tanto como la otra vez.

Draco levantó la vista de los documentos que había estado observando mientras escuchaba y le miró con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera analizándole.

–¿Estás diciendo que después de casi un mes la poción sigue teniendo efectos secundarios? Eso es prácticamente imposible. – dijo Draco incrédulo.

–Es lo que dicen los análisis y no se nos ocurre qué puede causar esas alteraciones si no es la poción. – objetó Harry.

–Con estos cambios… – murmuró quedando pensativo observando los datos – ¿Tú estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco resopló y devolvió su mirada a los pergaminos.

–Hace un buen día, hace sol, calor, los pájaros cantan… Y tienes unos jardines muy bonitos con sus setos, sus flores y sus pavos albinos, incluso la piedra de la pared se ve bien… rústica. – dijo Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco – ¿Pero no crees que sería mejor seguir hablando dentro, sentados…?

El rubio le miró pestañeando ante su verborrea. Suspiró. Harry sonrió y él se maldijo por su manía recientemente adquirida.

–Está bien, Potter. Pasa. – accedió Draco.

Se sentaron en el salón como la vez anterior. Draco se sentó en un sillón previendo que Potter se sentaría en el sofá aunque él prefería sentarse en el tresillo. Sin mediar palabra continuó mirando los informes.

–¿Comprendes todo? – preguntó Harry pasados unos minutos. – ¿Para qué sirve cada hormona?

–¿Tú sí? – dijo Draco escéptico.

–Sí, Hermione me lo explicó todo antes de venir. Dijo que estarías harto de tanto leer como para enviarte la explicación pudiendo aprendérmela yo y la lechuza que hubiese enviado en mi lugar con todo eso escrito también me lo agradecería. – respondió Harry.

–¿Has pasado de héroe a lechuza? Buen ascenso. – se burló Draco.

–Tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia, tengo que seguir soportándote. – repuso Harry divertido. – Aunque he ganado en nivel de vida.

–Sí, todo ventajas para mí. – dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

Harry dejó escapar una suave risa.

–¿Eso quiere decir que prefieres el “testamento” de Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

–Lo decidiré cuando termines de explicarme todo lo que te contó Granger. Comienza tu examen Potter. – dijo Draco con expresión seria reprimiendo la sonrisa que insistía en dibujarse en sus labios.

–Dispara. – le incitó Harry.

Pasaron un par de horas analizando los resultados y tomando té. Harry sacó un extraordinario en el examen, aunque Draco insistió en que era un raspado supera las expectativas, porque su modo de explicar era demasiada informal e irrespetuoso con su examinador.

Cuando Potter se marchó, Draco se encontró sonriendo ampliamente. Lo había pasado considerablemente bien, había sido todo un reto controlar sus facciones para no acabar riendo. Potter apreciaba su sentido del humor y parecía haber aprendido de su estancia en él, porque cuando se metía con él, éste le respondía con una réplica más ingeniosa de lo que le tenía acostumbrado, aunque eso tampoco era muy difícil. Antes habría respondido con un repetitivo insulto, una amenaza de duelo o se hubiese marchado lanzándole una mirada de odio. Ahora resultaba bastante difícil picarle, aunque no imposible. En un momento de la tarde Potter le había enviado esa conocida mirada de odio y cogido su varita con fuerza en el bolsillo mientras le mandaba callar entre dientes antes de tomar aire para retomar el control y continuar con la explicación. Para él había sido divertido, siempre lo era picar a Potter, y era bueno saber que podía seguir haciéndolo.

Además tenía algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse, un nuevo misterio por resolver. Le hubiera gustado ser Inefable si encontrara la manera de compaginar ese trabajo con el de dirigir las empresas de su padre. Por el momento se conformaba con investigar pociones nuevas y resolver los misterios de Potter que nunca parecían terminar.

Se mantuvo un tiempo pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando la mano con la que había estrechado la de Potter cuando se habían despedido. Eso también había sido extraño. Al tocarse había sentido un hormigueo recorriendo su piel junto con una sensación de paz, de estar completo. Por el ligero rubor en el rostro de Potter podía deducir que él también lo había sentido.

Decidió dejar el tema para otro momento y fue a buscar a su madre para cenar.

*****

Dos días más tarde, Harry volvió a aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy diciendo que venía a ver si seguían bien, preguntar a Draco si había descubierto algo y ofrecerle su ayuda. Draco desestimó su ayuda, no permitiría que Potter pisase su laboratorio ni por encima de su cadáver. Sin embargo, le ofreció un té mientras le contaba sus avances en el modo en que se podía contrarrestar los efectos de la sustancia que alteraba una de las hormonas. Después estuvieron hablando de quidditch y los equipos que estaban arreglando sus campos y preparando los jugadores para la liga que comenzaría dentro de un mes.

Cuando se despidieron, al igual que cuando se saludaron, y estrecharon sus manos sintieron ese hormigueo recorriéndoles, más intenso que la vez anterior, pero ninguno comentó nada.

Las semanas se sucedieron con Harry acudiendo a la mansión cada dos días. Pasaban las tardes tomando el té, comentando los nuevos resultados, hablando de quidditch, hechizos y las clases de Hogwarts pasadas y futuras que comenzarían con dos meses de retraso y a las que ninguno estaba seguro de si iba a asistir.

Después de semana y media con esa dinámica Draco comenzó a sacar pastas y algunos días pastel de chocolate y ese fue su camino a la perdición.

Ver comer chocolate a Potter era todo un espectáculo. Lo tomaba con tal placer que a Draco se le hacía imposible apartar los ojos de esos labios jugosos y no imaginarlos sobre ciertas partes de su anatomía. Se debatía entre darle chocolate cada tarde o no volver a hacerlo. Le encantaba observarle, pero no sabía hasta cuando podría aguantar sin saltarle encima.

Lo cierto era que no sólo los labios de Potter resultaban apetecibles, tras casi tres semanas, había observado que Potter tenía un culo perfecto que se moría por apretar ente sus manos y penetrar con su polla, un cuerpo delgado que día a día iba adquiriendo un poco de musculatura debido a los partidos de quidditch que jugaba con regularidad con los Weasley y las carreras matutinas por el parque que solía darse, según le había contado, y que había podido apreciar gracias a la ropa muggle que había comenzado a vestir en la cuarta visita, y unos brillantes ojos verdes que parecían traspasarle a la vez que se dejaban leer como un libro y que se iluminaban cada vez que sonreía.

Y por si fuera poco, en la última visita había conseguido que Potter le hablara de su experiencia espiritual y éste le había contado lo que le había costado aprender a controlar su magia para usar los sentidos de él. Le había hablado de lo frustrante que había sido comer sin probar bocado y después se había desviado del tema para hablar de comidas. Él se lo había permitido, pero no por ello había dejado pasar el detalle de que había hablado de utilizar todos sus sentidos, no sólo el gusto y el olfato. Pensando en ese detalle toda la inocencia que le había adjudicado a Potter se había desvanecido, porque una cosa era que no tuviese más remedio que observar y otra muy diferente que pudiese elegir cuando tocar. Con ese descubrimiento la distancia entre sus manos y el cuerpo del moreno parecía estrecharse.

De modo que dos días después se encontraba en su habitación tumbado en la cama pensando en lo cerca que estaba. Miró el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que Potter llegara. Bajó al salón y ordenó té y pastel de chocolate. Se sentó en el sofá, esta vez quería tenerle a mano, y esperó.

Pasaban veinte minutos de la hora acostumbrada. Potter solía llegar puntual o como mucho diez minutos tarde. Pensando en eso recordó que la tarde anterior le había dado los últimos resultados de su investigación de la poción y, por tanto, ya no tendría por qué regresar. Suspiró no por esa mala costumbre que había cogido cuando investigaban como despertar a Potter, ya había logrado deshacerse de ello, sino por la aburrida tarde que se presentaba ante él.

–¿Me echabas de menos? – dijo Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – inquirió Draco sobresaltado.

–No mucho. – respondió Harry caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose en el extremo contrario al que estaba el rubio. – Así es que me estabas esperando. No sabía si venir, pero no tenía nada interesante que hacer y me dije que quizás tú tampoco.

–Llegas tarde. – lo reprendió Draco.

–Ya te lo he dicho, me planteé no venir. – repitió Harry.

–Si habías pensado no venir no te importará que coma yo solo el pastel. – le chinchó Draco.

–Pero he venido. – replicó Harry haciendo un mohín.

Draco esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Si Potter supiera cuán lejos estaba de impedirle comer chocolate.

–De modo que venir a verme es lo más interesante en que puedes emplear tu tarde. – dijo partiendo el pastel.

–Hermione no me deja pasarme el día en casa a no ser que sea para ponerme a estudiar como está haciendo ella. George y Ron se están preparando para reabrir Sortilegios Weasley y George piensa que si he llegado vivo hasta aquí sería un buen sujeto en el que probar sus nuevos inventos, así es que ayudarles no es opción. – explicó Harry recordando cuando dos semanas atrás George le había echado un “ángel caído” en la bebida y le habían salido unas dolorosas alas oscuras de la espalda. Había tenido que pasar tres días en casa hasta que desaparecieron por completo. – Y ya terminé de restaurar Grimmauld Place, deberías venir a verla. – ofreció con una sonrisa al tiempo que se llevaba la primera cucharada de pastel a la boca. – Mmm… Está buenísimo. ¿Crees que tus elfos me darían la receta?

–No sé, puede que se sientan ofendidos porque quieras comer la que prepare otro. – respondió Draco ya distraído en observar como la cuchara pasaba entre los labios de Potter para salir poco después casi reluciente y ver esa traviesa lengua lamer los labios dejándolos limpios de chocolate y jugosos.

–Era para hacerla yo. No me fío mucho de Kreacher. – repuso Harry al tiempo que abría los ojos tras tragar una nueva cucharada.

–¿Cocinas?

–Sí, es entretenido. Es como pociones pero sin tanta precisión. – dijo Harry.

–Perfecto para ti. Siempre estás en las nubes.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero falló estrepitosamente al sonreír.

–¿Y tú tampoco tenías nada mejor que hacer que esperar que apareciera? – contraatacó Harry.

–Por supuesto que sí, Potter. – mintió Draco – Sólo que a diferencia de ti, yo sí sabía que vendrías. Tu pasatiempo favorito es importunarme.

–Vamos Malfoy, reconoce que te encanta mi compañía. – insistió Harry.

–No te lo creas tanto.

–Incluso me sobornas con chocolate. – dijo llevándose otra cucharada a la boca. - ¿Te creías que no me había dado cuenta de que cada vez sacas con más frecuencia pastel para asegurarte de que venga? Y por eso no quieres darme la receta. Reconócelo.

Draco le observó, intentando decidir si debía dar el siguiente paso. Verle comer una cucharada más no le dejó tomar otra opción más que la de avanzar.

–En parte tienes razón. No quiero que comas chocolate en otro lugar ni ante nadie más.

–Que no pueda comer este pastel, no quiere decir que no coma chocolate, Malfoy. Siento decepcionarte. – dijo Harry burlón.

–¿Comes chocolate delante de todo el mundo? – preguntó entre preocupado e incrédulo.

–Sí… ¿Tú no lo comes si lo hay de postre cuando quedas con tus amigos? – preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

Hermione le había dicho que debería comer chocolate con Draco porque eso haría fluir la magia y como sus magias estaban un poco mezcladas propiciaría la atracción en caso de que la hubiera. Le había asegurado que no era nada artificial como una poción amorosa. Pero por la pregunta de Draco parecía que estaba haciendo algo malo.

–Yo no soy tú. – replicó Draco. - ¿De verdad eres tan inocente? No puedo creer que no seas consciente de lo que haces.

–¿Qué he hecho mal? – inquirió Harry con los ojos llenos de duda y dejando el plato de postre sobre la mesa con un restante trozo de pastel que reclamaba su atención y parecía gritarle que no lo despreciara.

–La manera que tienes de comerlo es obscena. – contestó en un tono sedoso acercándose a su interlocutor, quedando a sólo medio asiento de distancia y pasando uno de sus brazos por el respaldo del sofá.

Harry tragó fuerte. –Yo no hago eso.

–Cada vez que te llevas chocolate a la boca, cierras los ojos y, por tu expresión, cualquiera diría que están a punto de correrte. – dijo en el mismo tono con el que cada palabra acariciaba y excitaba el alma y partes más bajas del moreno.

–Mientes. – se defendió con algo que pretendía ser indignación pero que salió demasiado tembloroso para expresar algo más que su nerviosismo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te has visto?

–No, pero… – su réplica murió en sus labios.

No podía decir que Hermione le había dicho que comiese aquel dulce. Empezó a pensar que quizás ella sabía eso de lo que le estaba acusando Draco.

El rubio le observó detenidamente. Con los hombros caídos, la ausente sonrisa y la mirada verde enfocada en sus rodillas expresaba una gran turbación. Sintió el impulso de tomar su mentón y hacer que le mirara, de decirle que todo estaba bien y besarle. Lo sintió y se dejó llevar por él.

Tomó su barbilla con suavidad y alzó su cabeza, aun así sus ojos se desviaron a un lado evitando los suyos.

–Está bien, Harry. – dijo consiguiendo que le mirar al decir su nombre por primera vez.

Parecía perdido, desilusionado como un niño que descubre que Santa Claus no existe, que sus padres le han estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos. Harry cerró los ojos exhalando suavemente cuando le sintió demasiado cerca. Draco detuvo su avance y observó sus labios rojos como fresas. En sus sueños sabían a chocolate. _“Fresas con chocolate”_ fue su último pensamiento antes de que sus labios entrasen en contacto con los soñados.

El beso comenzó suave, lento, como si estuviese catando un buen vino. Dibujó sus labios con la punta de la lengua y Harry le dio permiso para entrar. Acarició con su lengua la del moreno que, en efecto, sabía a chocolate y esto hizo que el beso se hiciese más apasionando queriendo tomar más de ese sabor. Reconoció cada recoveco de su boca y tomándole de la nuca con una mano y la cadera con la otra le acercó anhelando más. Harry gimió dentro del beso y pasó los brazos por el cuello del rubio enredando una de sus manos en el fino y suave pelo, dejando atrás la timidez de la inexperiencia y atacando con la tenacidad y pasión de un gryffindor la boca del slytherin. Draco quedó agradablemente sorprendido con el cambio.

El beso fue parando gradualmente, ahora que se habían encontrado se resistían a dejar los labios del otro. Se separaron con la respiración agitada, no sin que antes Draco no resistiese la tentación de morder el labio inferior de Harry recibiendo un gemido a cambio y enrojeciéndolo todavía más.

Se miraron a los ojos sin atreverse a decir nada.

Draco le había besado sin estar seguro de que le fuese a corresponder. Se había lanzado como un estúpido gryffindor sin paracaídas, pero había salido bien. _“Más que bien”_ pensó relamiéndose.

Harry no cabía en sí de gozo. Al fin podía decir que conocía el sabor de sus besos y el tacto de su pelo rubio en sus manos. Había pensado en matar a Hermione por hacerle exhibirse de aquella manera, pero después del resultado obtenido, dudaba que ni siquiera tuviese fuerzas para regañarla.

–Ven. – pidió Draco tomando su mano y poniéndose en pie.

El moreno se levantó y le siguió.

Los ojos grises le miraban cargados de deseo. Harry, en un momento de lucidez, se dijo que no quería ser uno más en su lista de polvos de una noche y detuvo sus pasos al pie de la escalera.

–Draco… yo no… – tomó una gran bocanada de aire. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que el rubio podría escucharlo. – No quiero ser uno más de tus conquistas. Yo… no podría.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido. Estaba pasando muchas cosas por alto. No había considerado que Harry le había visto en sus salidas nocturnas. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que pensase que podría ser uno más. Era Harry Potter, nunca había sido ni sería uno más en su vida. Además él nunca había invertido tanto tiempo en nadie para un polvo.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería que todo terminase así.

Quería seguir hablando y riendo con él. Quería seguir bromeando y pinchándole hasta conseguir picarle. Quería seguir leyendo sus sentimientos en sus ojos y en sus gestos. Quería seguir descifrando el eterno enigma que había resultado ser, pues nunca estaba totalmente seguro de como iba a reaccionar o en qué nuevo problema se iba a meter. La idea de perder todo eso era impensable.

Deseaba conservarle como el amigo en que se había convertido, pero también anhelaba volver a besar sus labios hasta la extenuación y le quería en su cama. Sabía que había una palabra para lo que sentía, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello. Ya habría tiempo. Ahora debía impedir que Harry se marchara.

–No lo eres, Harry. – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Llamarle por su nombre parecía calmarle. – Nunca lo serías, te lo prometo.

Harry suspiró entrecortadamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de tantos sentimientos que se le hacían imposibles de leer.

Dio un paso hacia él y selló su promesa con un delicado y casi casto beso como sabía que en ese momento necesitaba el moreno. Se separó y no tardó en ser asaltado por la boca de la que acababa de separarse cuyo propietario mostraba su aceptación con un beso apasionado.

El rubio subió tres escalones y se detuvo girándose para mirar a Harry.

–¿Vienes? – preguntó.

Harry asintió levemente y le siguió escaleras arriba, esta vez había menos duda en sus ojos.

Y era así porque ahora podía confiar en que Draco sintiese lo mismo que él aunque no lo dijese. La verdad es que si lo hubiese hecho, habría pensado que había echado algo en su té; él no era muy expresivo.

Había tomado una decisión, iba a entregarse a él. Lo deseaba. No iba a cambiar de opinión, no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos, el ruido que produjo se extendió por el espacio como un recordatorio de que no había marcha atrás.

Harry eliminó el espacio que le separaba de Draco quien esperaba a los pies de la cama.

El rubio puso una mano en su nuca y enterró sus dedos en el desordenado cabello negro acariciándole tranquilizadoramente. Le miró a los ojos, gris contra verde, y le besó lento, tan lento que el beso conducía a la desesperación y reducía a Harry a una masa maleable, que le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones. A partir de ese momento ya no hubo mansión ni señora Malfoy en el jardín de rosas bajo el balcón, no eran un gryffindor y un slytherin, enemigos consolidados. Sólo quedaron dos chicos de dieciocho años entregándose el uno al otro, adorándose con besos y caricias, amándose.

Draco metió su otra mano bajo la camiseta de Harry acariciando su espalda, su abdomen y su pecho hasta que la prenda comenzó a molestarle y se la quitó sacándosela por la cabeza, rompiendo el beso que había adquirido velocidad y comenzando a besar y morder la tierna piel de su cuello.

Harry no se quedaba atrás, una mano había quedado enredada en el fino cabello rubio que en ese momento acariciaba su barbilla y no podía evitar tirar suavemente de él cada vez que recibía un mordisco, a la vez que un gemido salía de su boca. Con la otra mano que había empezado intentando desabrochar la camisa de su compañero, ahora tiraban de ella haciendo saltar los botones hasta que consiguió quitársela y pudo volver a tocar esa pálida piel que tanto había añorado.

El rubio desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros gastados y se giró empujando a su amante sobre la cama. Observó jadeante al chico sobre su lecho. Su pelo era caótico, sus ojos verdes brillantes iban siendo oscurecidos por el deseo progresivamente, sus mejillas arreboladas exaltaban sus pómulos, sus labios rojos entreabiertos dejaban escapar jadeos semejantes a los suyos a la espera de ser besados de nuevo, sus pezones estaban duros invitándole a seguir torturándolos, una fina línea de vello negro descendía por su plano y suavemente definido abdomen desde el ombligo hasta internarse en sus calzoncillos guiándole a la erección apresada en ellos. Tiró de los pantalones enrollados en sus tobillos arrastrando calcetines y zapatillas, y terminó de desnudarse antes de agacharse para tomar de nuevo su boca y empujarle hacia el cabecero de la cama.

Se tumbó sobre él apoyando parte de su peso en su antebrazo izquierdo. Sus erecciones se tocaron y se movió repetidamente haciéndolos gemir dentro del beso.

Se separó de su boca para dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual lamió y mordisqueó mientras su mano libre eliminaba la última barrera entre sus cuerpos.

Observó la perfecta polla erecta ante él, relamiéndose antes de bajar hasta quedar a su altura y exhalar sobre la punta. Harry jadeó audiblemente. Situó su lengua en la base del miembro y lamió hasta llegar a la punta consiguiendo que el moreno gimiera y se arqueara deliciosamente con sus manos agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. Sonrió arrogantemente y volvió a lamerlo obteniendo un nuevo gemido gutural. Alzó sus ojos y los conectó con los totalmente oscurecidos verdes que le observaban. Se alzó para robarle un apasionado beso y seguidamente regresar a su pene para, esta vez, introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a moverse arriba y abajo a la vez que su mano hacía lo mismo en la base del falo.

Escuchar gemir al chico y verle retorcerse de placer ante sus atenciones era intoxicante hasta el punto de casi hacerle olvidar que esa mamada debía ser el preludio de algo más y no el final.

–¡Draco! – gritó Harry cogiendo con una mano su pelo sintiendo llegar el orgasmo.

Draco apartó su boca de él.

–No, no pares ahora. – dijo suplicante el moreno.

–Shhh… – le silenció al tiempo que su varita volaba hasta su mano. – Te daré algo mejor.

Llevó su varita hasta el ano de Harry y susurró un hechizo de lubricación en su oído haciéndole temblar a la vez que éste sentía la tibia humedad extendiéndose por su recto.

Dejó su varita sobre la mesilla y le besó intentando transmitirle algo de seguridad y tranquilidad.

Harry exhaló entrecortadamente intentando calmarse, pero en cuanto un dedo del rubio se posó en su entrada se tensó.

–Relájate. – susurró Draco acariciando el interior de una de sus piernas separadas entre las que se encontraba – No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

Su compañero respiró profundamente y él introdujo el primer dedo despacio y se detuvo un segundo dejando que se acostumbrara antes de moverlo en círculos y dentro y fuera. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a acariciar la erección de su amante al ritmo lento con que le penetraba con su dedo. Introdujo un segundo dedo seguido de un tercero sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta llevar al joven a un estado en que se follaba él mismo contra sus dígitos.

Retiró sus manos y el chico gimió ante la pérdida.

Draco posicionó su dura y goteante polla en la rosada entrada.

–¿Preparado? – le preguntó sobre sus labios.

Harry asintió y fue recompensado con un breve pero intenso beso.

El rubio tomó sus piernas, las colocó sobre sus hombros y se adentró en su interior lentamente hasta que Harry dejó de apretar los dientes gritando que parara. Él obedeció pese a que el canal era tan estrecho que detenerse era casi insoportable. El moreno respiraba entrecortadamente, Draco esperó hasta que volvió a asentir dándole permiso para continuar, esta vez hasta el fondo.

El más joven apretaba las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca abierta dejaba salir sus jadeos.

Draco le besó y comenzó a bombear su olvidada erección haciendo que el dolor se difuminase con el placer. En consecuencia, Harry movió sus caderas haciendo que se enterrase todavía más en su culo, acción que él había estado esperando. Empezó a moverse con penetraciones lentas y profundas cambiando el ángulo hasta que dio con su próstata haciéndole soltar el más exquisito gemido.

El moreno bajó sus piernas de los pálidos hombros a su cintura y soltó las sábanas para abrazarse a él buscando un mayor contacto con su piel. Su amante aumentó el ritmo y fuerza en sus embestidas enterrándose en lo más profundo de hasta ese momento virginal trasero. Se besaron alimentándose de los gemidos del otro hasta que se corrieron, primero Harry entre ellos y unas estocadas después, Draco en su interior.

El rubio se desplomó sobre él y se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta que reunió las fuerzas necesarias para salir de su interior y tumbarse a su lado. Harry giró el rostro para observarle todavía saboreando el reciente orgasmo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ver al perfecto aristócrata con el pelo desordenado, sudado y jadeante no tenía precio.

Draco le sorprendió mirándole y sonrió de medio lado. Se giró y le besó haciéndole desear un segundo asalto aunque el ardor que sentía en ese momento en su culo le pidiese lo contrario.

Harry se puso de costado y se acercó cuanto pudo al rubio y éste le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura terminando de juntarse. Suspiró contra el pálido pecho cerrando los ojos dispuesto a ceder ante el cansancio.

Draco se permitió oler el pelo negro que rozaba su cuello y acarició su espalda. El hormigueo que durante esas semanas había sentido cuando se estrechaban la mano se había convertido en una sensación de paz, ahora se sentía completo.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de un futuro juntos lleno de besos, discusiones inevitables y sexo.

–Va a ser un año interesante en Hogwarts. – murmuró para sí mismo pensando que su acompañante ya se habría dormido.

–¿Vas a ir? – preguntó Harry levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

–Contigo. – respondió Draco.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Llevaba meses pensando si asistir o no a la escuela de magia. En ese castillo había tantos malos recuerdos como buenos, pero los primeros parecían pesar más.

Además estaban las miradas reverenciales que recibía cada vez que iba al callejón Diagon y que no deseaba pasar el año entero viendo.

Si iba, necesitaría un apoyo aparte de Hermione quien le haría estudiar de sol a sol, ya que Ron se quedaría en la tienda con su hermano. Y ahí lo tenía delante de él.

–¿Todavía tienes esa capa de invisibilidad? – preguntó el rubio.

–Sí. – contestó Harry.

–¿Crees que cabremos los dos?

–Es un poco pequeña para dos personas. Hay que juntarse mucho. – explicó el moreno.

–Pensaba estar todo lo pegado a ti que pudiese. – dijo con una sonrisa predadora.

Harry sonrió, conocedor de las intenciones de su amante.

–Sí, va a ser un buen año. – coincidió.

Draco le besó con una sonrisa, después cerró los ojos disponiéndose a dormir y Harry se acurrucó metiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Así dio comienzo a una nueva etapa de su vida en la que no tenía que preocuparse por su destino, pues de ahora en adelante podía construirlo él mismo. Y ese futuro comenzaba dentro de un par de semanas en Hogwarts. Hermione se pondría contenta cuando se enterase de su decisión, pero eso podía esperar.

Se movió pegándose más al cálido cuerpo junto a él y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo sin más preocupaciones que el presente y agradeciendo el extraño hechizo que se había obrado y le había llevado a su salvación, a Draco.

 **_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
